The Incredibles: Resurgence
by superkoola
Summary: The Incredibles have saved a boy from an attacking cultist group called "The Resurgence", who seemingly want the boy as a key to awaken their god to bring Judgement Day to humanity. Forced to hide the boy with them until the heat dies down, Bob and Helen will have to learn to adjust to the supposed super's 'powers' and keep him safe, while trying to stop the cult at the same time.
1. Attack at The Orphanage

Fire…so much fire…

It can consume almost anything in a blink of an eye, as well as any unfortunate soul that gets caught in it, resulting in a painful, burning death. It's especially traumatizing for those who survive the enraging inferno.

Especially causing guilt to the ones who caused it…

* * *

Inside a burning building, a small boy was running across the halls, barely dodging the flames that are currently enveloping anything inside of the building. Through the burning inferno, he could hear people shouting directly at him.

"Get the boy!" one of them, a man shouted. The boy whimpered to himself in fear as he then a loud banging sound, followed by a ricocheting sound to his left ear. He flinched at the sudden noise and squealed out in horror. As he does so, his back began to glow a bright purple, followed by the back of his throat as well.

 _ **Reeeeee!**_

Suddenly, a bright, purple beam erupted from his mouth and shot right towards the direction of the gunshot. A loud, painful scream was heard, followed by silence, save for the burning fire and distant shouts. "He's there! Secure him for the Father!" another one, a woman shouted. "No!" the boy shouted back in response, the purple aura still radiating from his back.

The response was a yell of determination. Just before the boy could do anything else, several loud cracks came from above. The wood supports collapsed right in front of them before the intruders were able to catch him. Taking the opportunity, he continued running through the halls.

* * *

Then, there were sounds of sirens audible in the distance. Policemen and firefighters have arrived on the scene. The boy looked on in shock and horror, fear clutching his heart. "Oh no…" he whimpered to himself. The child continued to run across the hall, until he bumped into someone. He fell back, and looked up; and screamed in horror. In front of him was a man holding a rifle. He appeared to be in his early forties and had long straight black hair. He also had a beard that was only partially grown.

The man looked at the boy, and gave a smirk, before grabbing the boy from his scalp, as the boy was bald. "I've got it." He said before he began to carry the struggling boy out. Then he pressed something in his ear and spoke. "I've got the boy! He's fine." He said. Then, over the radio, someone replied with, "Good. Now let's get the sedatives ready and get him the hell out of there!" a feminine voice replied. The boy struggled as he tried to escape his grasp, but the man was too strong.

* * *

Outside, policemen are hiding behind their vehicles as the intruders began to fire back at them. "We've almost got the key! Get these sinners out of here!" a woman from the intruder's side ordered. "Yes, ma'am!" they replied back as they continued shooting.

Nearby, an impressive looking car pulled over behind the corner of one building. Inside the car, a seemingly normal family of 5 is looking out of their window. The woman was especially looking on in concern, wondering if the kids inside made it out safely.

"Welp, this is the place." The man said to the rest of the family, pulling something out from his pocket. "Are you ready, honey?" he asked his wife as he puts on a set of eye masks. The wife nodded as she did the same. "Yep. Kids, get yourselves ready. We've got a deadly group here." The wife instructed. The kids in the back nodded as they put on their eye masks as well. "Understood." The girl said. The infant giggled as well before he began to float. The man smirked as he moved away his shirt, revealing a large 'i' symbol. "Showtime." He muttered to himself as they got out of their car.

The Incredibles have arrived to save the day.

One of the cops looked behind him and gave a smile. "Alright, the Incredibles have arrived!" he shouted towards the others as they ran towards the cops, barely avoiding the bullet fire. The man, Mr. Incredible went near the cop. "What's happening?" he asked.

"Well, as you can see, there's a fire going on in this orphanage, and this group is causing a ruckus." The officer explained. Mr. Incredible rolled his eyes at the obvious circumstances while his wife, Elastigirl, approached from her husband's side.

"Are most of the kids out safe?" she asked, worry in her eyes. The officer nodded.

"Yep. The kids and the caretakers have gotten out for the most part…except for one kid. He's still inside that building with some of the crazy people inside." He explained.

Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible widened their eyes in shock. "He's in there?! And NO ONE'S tried to help him?!" went Mr. Incredible in anger.

 _ **REEEEEE!**_

A purple beam bursts from the burning building, causing parts of it to topple over and crash to the ground, crushing some of the crazy men in the process. The team widened their eyes in shock. "Uh…I assume that's the boy?" asked the teenage girl, whose name is Violet. The officer shrugged. "I guess, the owner hasn't told us much because of-"

 ** _Bang!_**

A bullet ricochets past the officer's head, making them flinch back down. "You come any closer to us, and we'll show you the wrath of the Lord." One of them, presumably the one who fired called out. Elastigirl sighed and shook her head. "Yep. It's a cult." She went with another, more frustrated sigh. Mr. Incredible and the kids looked at her in confusion.

"You've dealt with these people before?" the former asked. Elastigirl nodded. "Yup. Well, not THESE people. These are extremists who would do anything because God tells them to." She explained.

"Mom, how do we get inside?" asked the boy, Dash. "They're trying to think of something." Violet retorted before noticed something's missing.

"Wait, where's Jack-Jack?" she asked. Dash raised a brow, and then looked down at where he was supposed to be holding the baby. His eyes widened. "Not again…" he groaned as the others widened their eyes.

Ahahahaha!

They widened their eyes and looked above the car, and saw Jack-Jack, who was walking towards the cult.

"Oh no." Dash went as he clenched his teeth. The cultists weren't paying attention to Jack-Jack walking up towards them with a giggly smile. Suddenly, Jack-Jack felt his eyes brighten and suddenly felt lasers coming out from his eyes, cutting through the guns. The cultists widened their eyes at seeing their weapons sliced like knives.

"Uh…" one of them went. They looked up and saw the Incredibles in their fighting poses. The cultists, however, weren't fazed and pulled out machetes, or other melee weapons.

"For the Father!" a woman cultist shouted as they ran towards them, knowing they'll lose, but it's better to go down with honor than to face the Father's wrath in their eyes.

 ** _REEEEE!_**

Another blast of the purple beam shot through the fire, brutally slicing through the cultists like molten hot lead going through butter. The family was cut off guard, but Violet was quick enough to manifest a purple shield around them just in time, the beam reflecting off the shield and onto the path of a police car. The policemen ran out of the way just as their car blew up in a fiery explosion. The family flinched. "Sorry!" called Violet.

* * *

Soon, the beam stopped, allowing Violet to de-manifest the shield. Eventually, a small boy ran out of the fire, burns on what's left of his clothes. He was panting without noticing the family, who was looking at him with shock and concern, Elastigirl especially. They could see that the 7-year-old boy was bald, and from a certain glimpse, she could see two different colored eyes from where she was standing. There was also an amputated hand on his left shoulder.

The boy looked up to get more air when his eyes laid upon the Incredibles. His eyes widened in shock, and in fear, beginning to step back. Immediately, Elastigirl was the first to try and soothe him. "No no…it's okay. We won't hurt you, I promise." She said, slowing walking towards him, hands raised in a peaceful posture. The boy stepped back, still fearful and wondering who these people are. "It's okay…it's fine. We're here to help you, okay?" went Elastigirl, trying her best to calm him down.

The boy, while still uncertain, briefly looked at her more clearly; she didn't seem to be crazy-looking, nor as dangerous as the other strangers. She was…actually pretty looking, and she gave a warm, motherly smile. For a moment, he loosened the tension from his body and allowed her to take a step closer, and closer until she was right in front of him.

"There…see? We're here to help you, me and my family." She instructed, moving towards the amputated hand. The boy followed her gaze and silently gasped as he saw the hand, not expecting it to be there. "It's okay, I got it." She cooed softly as she began to pry it off.

"Yeesh, that's a bit morbid," Dash mumbled to himself as the rest of the family watched, earning him a smack from Violet. "Shut it!" Violet hissed. "Kids," warned Mr. Incredible. The boy didn't hear them as he just stood still as Elastigirl finally took off the arm.

"Yeesh…I don't know what happened in there…but I'm really sorry about that." She said softly. The boy gave a soft smile before their conversation was interrupted by the creaking wood behind them. The building was beginning to collapse thanks to the purple beams.

"Uh oh. We've gotta go, sweetie." She said as she grabbed his shoulder softly. The boy moved to her as she grabbed Jack-Jack, took the boy's hand and they ran as quickly as they could. Suddenly,

 _ **Bang!**_

The boy shouted in agony as he felt the pain coming through his left shoulder. The Incredibles were stunned as the boy grasped his arm. Elastigirl gasped as she stretched her arm to give Mr. Incredible Jack-Jack. "Hold Jack-Jack." She instructed before she looked at the fiery building. Out stepped another man with a missing hand, and a pistol on his right hand. He had short black hair, and a long beard as well. "Come with me, kid!" he shouted before he stopped upon seeing Elastigirl glaring at him. The boy gasped to himself as his back began to glow purple. "He's not going anywhere with you!" she shouted.

Elastigirl then stretched her left arm out and quickly grabbed the cultist's shirt, before pulling him closer to her, lifted him over her shoulder and slammed him against the ground. The boy remained looking at the building, and with a deep breath, he opened his mouth and launched a purple beam towards the building. As the building topples, the beam cuts through, cutting it apart into two pieces. Elastigirl and the rest of the Incredibles flinched and had to duck from the debris. Even through the debris, everyone could see the purple beam bursting through, moving about. Elastigirl instinctively moved away back to her family, still carrying the struggling man with her. "W-Why is he still shooting that beam?! How is he even doing that?!" asked Dash, the noise of the beam loud enough to force him to shout.

Elastigirl just shook her hands to clear her vision. She could barely see the boy, illuminated by the purple beam. She looked at the boy's face, but couldn't tell clearly what he was feeling.

Then, the purple beam appears to widen, and it later turned orange, and soon the beam now became a flamethrower, the fire quickly lighting up and engulfing the remains of the orphanage, sending dust and debris flying. The nearby trees, as well as fences, and a playground in the backyard were all engulfed in flames. Everyone widened their eyes, and backed away, as the surrounding air began to feel hot.

Elastigirl was preparing to do the same until she heard something coming from the boy. It sounded like a high-pitched scream of pain and agony. "The boy…" she said to herself as she sympathized with him. The fire must've been burning his throat, teeth, and even lips. She wondered why she didn't stop, but as the dust cleared, she saw…fear and panic in the boy's eyes.

"He's…he's scared." She said to herself. Mr. Incredible looked at her, thinking he heard something from her. "W-What?!" he asked, trying to get her to answer more clearly. Elastigirl looked at him. "I'm gonna try and calm him down!" she shouted before she moved forward. Mr. Incredible and the kids looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?! Helen, are you crazy?! You'll get burned to death!" he shouted as he grabbed her shoulder, accidentally using her secret identity's name. Elastigirl flinched at the grip, but she wasn't one to give up when someone's in danger…especially when that person is a little child. "He's panicking, Bob! The poor boy, I don't think, doesn't seem to understand his powers yet! And I think he's actually hurting from the fire as well!" she explained. The boy's screams of agony further proved her point. Mr. Incredible looked at the screaming boy, tears streaming down from the pained child's eyes.

"I'll be fine! Besides, Edna made these suits indestructible!" she said with an assuring, yet cocky smirk. She then placed the captured cultist in front of him. "Keep him here!" she said before she ran off towards him. Mr. Incredible grabbed the cultist and looked at her, still unsure of what she's doing.

"Helen!" he shouted briefly before he sighed and shook her head. He very well remembered when they first met before superheroes became illegal. She's quite a feisty and determined superwoman…probably one of, if not THE reason why he was into her in the first place. "*sigh* That woman…" he grumbled as he grabbed onto the cultist, who was still struggling.

Elastigirl approached to the side of the boy, who was still firing his fiery breath and still screaming in agony. "Sweetie! Kid, please calm down!" she pleaded. The boy moved his eyes towards her, and through a river of tears, shook his head. Elastigirl now can clearly saw the fear in his eyes.

"They're gone! Those bad people are gone! I promise; you took care of them!" she shouted once more, approaching him despite the heat.

The boy huddled his arms closer, and still shook his head. Elastigirl sighed in sadness. "Kid, you HAVE to! You'll hurt your throat, teeth, and lips even more than last time! Please, you don't want that, don't you?!" she asked. Her words stirred something inside of him, as he widened his eyes upon realizing what she meant…

Elastigirl saw the fiery wave becoming less and less intense, but still intense enough to be worrisome. "It's working…gotta keep it up." She thought to herself. However, she knew her words won't be enough. So, she tried to do something very risky. "Come on, mom…" Violet mumbled to herself as she and Dash looked on in worry, as with Mr. Incredible. The captured cultist looked on in anticipation as well. Elastigirl sighed to herself and closed her eyes and she extended her arms.

The boy's eyes widened some more and his heart skipped a beat as he felt arms wrapped around him. But this time, they were…soft. More comforting…warmer, and…loving to him. Elastigirl was hugging him, hoping to whatever deity is out there that this will work. The boy was stunned, so much so that the fiery breath coming from him was becoming less and less intense. The fiery breath became smaller and smaller until it soon dissipated. Elastigirl felt her heart flutter in relief. Then she looked down and saw the boy crying his eyes out as he covered his mouth with his hand. She couldn't see the exact wound, but she could see black marks surrounding his mouth.

"Hold on, let me see that." She instructed, placing her hand on his hands, gently pulling them away…only for her eyes to widen at the grotesque sight before. The fiery breath was so hot, that the lips were all but gone, and the surrounding skin was melted to the bone. The teeth themselves were melted almost to the point beyond recognition. Everyone else besides them were also stunned and repulsed by the sighting. Violet gasped in shock, while Dash just covered his own and Jack Jack's eyes. Mr. Incredible just looked on, stunned in horror. He had never seen this kind of brutality happen to anyone, especially to a child. "Poor kid…" he mumbled to himself.

Unfortunately, the captured cultist overheard him. "You call THAT THING a kid?!" he growled at him. Mr. Incredible just glared at him. "Be quiet, sir! You're already in enough trouble as it is." He threatened with a low tone. But the cultist didn't back down. "I don't care. The Father made it very clear that he wants the boy for the Awakening! He wants it to awaken our-"

 _Whack!_

A single punch from behind by Dash was enough to knock the man out. Mr. Incredible looked at Dash. "What? He was getting too loud, and was ruining the moment." He said with a shrug, pointing to Elastigirl and the boy, who were looking at the crazed man.

Elastigirl heard shuffling and saw the boy whimpering, hiding behind her from the man, mouth still open from the massive burn. She was quick to respond, and she hugged him close to her.

"It's okay…it's all over now." She said, holding him closely while being mindful of the wound. The boy just looked down at the ground, amazed at this stranger's kindness. Upon realizing she won't hurt him, he just closed his eyes and sobbed silently. Elastigirl smiled warmly until she looked at the cops.

She gestured her hands to get Mr. Incredible to do something. He was confused, so Elastigirl had to play 'charades' with one hand to get him to get the others to call for help. Mr. Incredible eventually nodded and turned to the others.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Call for help, now!" he instructed, pointing towards them. The cops nodded as one of them pulled out the radio from her patrol car.

The boy remained sobbing for a while before he felt his body growing heavy. His eyes grew heavy, and so did his breathing. Elastigirl looked at him, and she ran her fingers through his scalp, as he's got no hair.

"Just rest now, sweetie. You look tired from all that." She said softly as she stood up, carrying him. The boy shook his head, trying to stay awake, but the combination of her warmth, soothing voice and lack of energy in his body was getting to him, and before long, he leaned his head to her chest and before long, he was unconscious.

* * *

Elastigirl approached her family, still holding onto the boy. "Well, that's taken care of." She said. The kids just stared at the boy's ruined mouth. "Yeesh…that's terrible…" Violet said, feeling sympathy for the boy. "But…but Dragons aren't affected by their fire breath, and even certain fiery supers don't seem affected by their powers." Dash replied.

"Well, first of all; dragons don't exist," Violet began. "and secondly, that's only because those supers had their skin…adapt – I think that's the word – to their abilities. This boy doesn't seem like he's built for those powers." She explained. "Oh…well, what super is he, then?" asked Dash.

"I don't know, sweetie. But I think the owner may know about this boy." Mr. Incredible suggested. "Is the ambulance on their way?" asked Elastigirl. Mr. Incredible agreed. "Yes. Help's on the way, don't worry." He instructed.

"E-Excuse me, Mr. Incredible?" asked someone from behind him. Mr. Incredible and his family turned around and saw a policeman walking towards them with a serious expression.

"Hello there, officer. How may I help you?" he asked, shaking his hands. The officer nodded. "Of course. The owner of this orphanage is willing to speak to you about the child. She wants to know if you're available." He explained. Mr. Incredible looked at his wife, who nodded, and then he nodded back. "Yes, of course. W-Where is she?" he asked. The officer nodded as he gestured away, and Mr. Incredible followed.

Elastigirl and the children remained behind as the other cops began to cuff the unconscious cultist and place him into their patrol car. Dash looked at the unconscious boy, who was still in Elastigirl's arms, sleeping deeply despite the grotesque appearance.

"Mom?" he asked, and Elastigirl looked at him. "What is it?" he asked. "W-What's gonna happen with the boy now?" he asked, concern in his eyes. Elastigirl looked at the unconscious boy and shook her head.

"Well, he's gonna be sent to the Metroville Hospital for Supers to see if they can do anything about this…well, this." She said, referring to the burnt wound. "As for what will happen afterward…I'm not sure. But if this cult is anything like the previous ones I've fought before, they're persistent; they will come for him…and maybe us as well now." She added the last part with fear for her family. The kids looked at one another with concern, while Jack-Jack just looked on at the scenery around him with excitement.

"Mom, is he…gonna stay with us?" asked Violet. Elastigirl shrugged. "There are other Supers out there that could probably take better care of him until the heat with the cult dies down…but I don't know if WE'RE gonna be the ones…I really don't know…" she said as he rubbed her thumb on his scalp, wondering for sure if her husband would approve of keeping a dangerous child at all…

* * *

 **AN: Well, this was something I've been wanting to do for a while, but never really got to until I saw the Incredibles 2 in theaters last weekend – at the time of writing and posting this – and watching clips of Shin Godzilla.**

 **Nothing really much else to say, aside from the Godzilla incarnation I'm using will be the Shin Godzilla.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy this and stay tuned for more!**

 **Edit: For those who wondered why this looks different; I now have a beta-reader for this story! The reason why is because I like this story, and I want to do my best with this one! The beta is Inspector Brown, and he made good Incredibles stories as well. So, that's what I wanted to tell you. The other chapters will be different too, so I'd type this just to let you know!**


	2. What About The Boy?

It has been some time since the attack at the orphanage. The head minister of the place, as well as most of the children, survived with little injury and burns. The boy was taken to the Metroville Hospital for Supers to have his injuries tended, and the captured cultist was taken in by the police and taken to a maximum security prison where he'll be interrogated for information about the cult.

The Incredibles are now in their new home – since the last one was destroyed by Syndrome – just doing their normal stuff. Mr. Incredible, now known in his secret identity as Bob Parr, reading a newspaper, a section about the attack 2 weeks before. He very well remembered what the owner of the orphanage told him.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Okay, miss. I just need you to tell me specifically; do you know who dropped off the boy at this orphanage?" asked Mr. Incredible. The owner looked at him, her strawberry red hair a bit frizzled and blackened by the ashes. She shook her head as she took in a deep breath._

 _"Uh, no. I don't know who exactly dropped off the boy, b-but there was a note that was with the boy when I saw him." The woman said. "I-I think I still have it with me, assuming it didn't get burned." She murmured as she fished something out of her pocket from her shirt. She pulled out a slightly burnt notecard, with one edge burnt off completely. Mr. Incredible inspected it, and it read;_

 _Look out for this boy,_

 _There is a cult after him. They call themselves "The Resurgence", and they want this boy for whatever they need for their agenda. As for the boy himself; I've discovered that this 'super' is NOT like any other super we've documented. Everything about him, from his powers, even his DNA is strange. I've taken a sample of his DNA for study so that while the boy remains in hiding, I can study his physical and physiological attributes._

 _However, the cult is very sophisticated and widespread, for it seems like some of our workers seem to know the Resurgence very well. I overhead a conversation between one of the workers and another Resurgence member, and so I had to take the boy to hide him in a quiet part of Metroville until the heat dies down, and I have enough samples to study them. Until then, the boy must now remain in your care; he cannot know of his powers for his safety._

 _Rick Dicker._

 _"Rick Dicker?" Mr. Incredible murmured to himself. The owner nodded. "The boy was dropped off before the Superhero Relocation Program was shut down. I think…I think he might have some knowledge of where the boy came from." She explained. Mr. Incredible nodded in understanding. "I know Rick Dicker personally…I think I may need to make a call soon." He said, before giving back the note to the owner before returning to his family._

 _*Flashback ended*_

* * *

And so he did, but unfortunately, he wouldn't pick up the line, so he had to place a voice message through the call. He was able to wait…for about 3 days, before having to call again, forcing him to drop off another voice message. Lather rinse repeat for two weeks.

Now, he's just reading the newspaper about the attack specifically. "The attack here sparked conspiracy theories amongst the populace." He read silently to himself in a whispering voice, briefly wondering what those theories are. "The type of super this boy is, remains unknown, but judging from the destruction of the orphanage and surrounding area, as well as the potential range of his purple beam, which scientist that have discovered leave a strong trace of photons, makes the boy a possible radioactive super. The other children that were inside the burning building before they got out were also infected with small doses of radiation." He finished, placing the paper down, before burying his face in his hands once more and groaned. "What am I gonna do?" he asked himself.

As he wondered, he felt a loving hold on his hand. He moved one of his fingers away from his eyes and saw his wife, Helen Parr looking at him with concern. "Are you alright, Bob?" she asked after a period of silence. Bob shook his head. "It's this boy…I'm a bit worried of what will happen." He said. Helen smiled. "Don't worry, he's safe in a highly secure part of Metroville. Nothing will get to him." She assured. But Bob shook his head.

"It's not that, though I AM worried of that as well…I'm more worried about what will happen if WE'RE the ones looking after him. You…you saw what that boy did at the orphanage; he started the fire there once the cult attacked." He said, worry in his voice.

Helen understood where he was going, but she wasn't the one who would assume the kid is an immediate danger because of his abilities. "Honey, he was panicking. He's 7, what else was he supposed to do?" she asked.

"I understand that, Helen. But it's the fact that his beams and fire breath have a far range; they could easily reach for dozens of miles. Plus, from what they've discovered, the beams and fire breath has traces of photons within them. You know what photons are, right; tiny bursts of light waves?" he explained as Helen nodded at his question. "I know what a photon is." She replied.

"With the radioactive beams and fire breath…I just don't know if I can trust having the boy in my care. Heck, the boy HIMSELF could be radioactive. I'm not sure if it's of a health concern for someone like yourself; it's been weeks and you don't seem to be affected in any way for some reason, but what about our kids? The kids of the orphanage are also affected by the radiation." He explained as he pointed to the newspaper. Helen looked at it and frowned at seeing pictures of the hospitalized children at therapy. "Granted, the doses are small and most of them are feeling better thanks to chemotherapy. But they were in pain in the meantime. I'm sure the kid didn't mean to, but…I'm not sure if it's worth keeping him here with us."

Helen kept looking at the paper. She kept looking at the poor children being treated while they were lying in pain. She then sighed to herself as she closed her eyes. Her husband's got a point; the boy, whether he intends it or not, could be a danger to others around him…and if he does lose control of his powers, then her children could be in risk; Violet, Dash, and even Jack-Jack could be lying on the ground either sliced up from the photon beams, or writhing in agony over the intense burns. She looked at him with a gulp. But at the same time, her maternal instincts also wouldn't allow such a lonely child to be at risk with the cult…in her mind, she doesn't want the child lonely in general; she knows he needs a family. But she kept that to herself so she doesn't sound selfish in front of Bob.

"I…I believe you, Bob. But…I don't want to leave him alone with those people out for him…besides, what would happen if he's by himself and the cult comes after him in a public area, and he decides to use his powers." She said, voice growing sad.

Bob just sighed as he looked at his wife. He had to admit, she also had a good point; if they don't take him in, other families would get hurt as well. Weighing his options carefully, he took in a deep breath and approached her. "Helen," he began, placing a hand on his wife's cheek. Helen looked at him, and she saw him give a soft smile.

"I'll tell you what; I've called up Rick Dicker, because he may know something about this child more than anyone else. If he thinks it's safe enough to have us look after him, then we'll take him in…at least until this drama with the cult dies down." Bob explained with a smile. Helen grew a soft smile, along with a soft chuckle. "You've tried that numerous times before, and he never picked up." She reminded. Bob nodded with a sigh, but he took in a deep breath.

"I know, but…what else can I do? All I have to do is simply call him repeatedly until he picks up, or for some reason, comes to our house personally." He said with a shrug, making Helen smile. Then her eyes briefly picked up something from behind him, and she gave a chuckle. "Uh…you may want to eat up your words now." She said with a smirk.

Bob raised a brow before he turned around…and saw a familiar face standing next to Dash, who was holding Jack-Jack. "Oh…speak of the devil." Bob murmured to himself as Helen and Dash laughed. Rick Dicker himself shook his head with a small smirk. "Sorry about not picking up your calls, I was out on holiday with my family. Your kid here let me in." Rick explained as he walked in, gesturing his head to Dash, who was smiling.

"You're welcome." He said before he ran upstairs to his room. Bob just chuckled. "Hey, at least I know now you're alive. *sigh* It's good to see you again after all this time, Mr. Dicker." He greeted as they shook hands. Helen approached Rick. "Yes, it's wonderful seeing you again." She greeted as they both gave each other brief hugs. "It's great to see you both as well. I'm grateful to see you two and your children out fighting crime once more, just like back in the glory days with you two." He said, reminiscing of the days back before supers became illegal, as well as helping other supers in the Superhero Relocation Program before it was shut down.

After the brief greetings, Rick cleared his throat. "So, I guess you want to discuss something about the boy with me. Is that why I've been called?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. The two adults nodded.

Rick then took a seat in a nearby chair and began to open his briefcase. "So you may've heard, or read, from the owner of that orphanage, about how I myself was the one who dropped the boy off when he was four." He began. Bob and Helen listened. "Of course, I actually still have the notecard with me. You said you and your workers inspected his DNA." Bob said as he pulled out the card for Rick to see. "Hmm…ooh, it was burnt." He murmured to himself as he inspected the card before he placed the card back on the table.

"Okay, not onto business; there's something else I think you should know about the boy; about how the Program got ahold of him before it was shut down," Rick Dicker began.

* * *

Upstairs, Dash was playing a giggling Jack-Jack when he heard the conversation going on downstairs about the boy from earlier. Dash's interest perked up; he liked the idea of a fire-breathing super, it sounded INCREDIBLE…pun not intended. So with an excited look, he approached the stairs, and leaned closer to the walls, intending to listen to the conversation.

"-and after some testing, our scientists have found that the boy's DNA is NOTHING like any human that we've studied. Not even any supers have DNA so complex like the child's. There could even be a chance…that the boy may not be completely human." He heard Rick explain.

"Dash, what you are doing?" he heard Violet ask. He turned and saw his sister looking at him with confusion. "I'm listening to them talking about the boy from a few weeks ago. Mr. Dicker is saying the boy may not be human." He confided. Violet raised a brow, not expecting what he was saying. "Not human?" she asked, walking over to him and kneeling down to his level. Dash nodded. "It's a mutant. Cool!" he whispered, trying so hard to contain his excitement. Violet quickly, yet silently hushed him.

"Sshhh. I don't want mom and dad to hear us." She said. Dash just scoffed, but Violet clasped his mouth with her hand. "I mean it this time. We'll listen in, but we have to pretend we didn't hear. Last thing we need is to have them on our backs." instructed Violet. Dash nodded after a brief period of silence, allowing Violet to slowly remove her hand. Jack-Jack just giggled at their banter before Violet crawled next to them and listened in as well. The conversation was going on, but the kids caught onto what their mother said.

"So, you say his genome is EIGHT to TEN times that of a human?" Helen asked, quite in disbelief as she looked at Rick's papers showing the results. Rick nodded. "Correct. None of us are completely sure of how he got them, but it's not just the genes themselves that interest me, but also their effects on the boy altogether." He said, a slight smile growing on his normally stone cold face. Bob and Helen looked in interest.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _In his office, Rick was sitting in his desk by himself, his desk lamp illuminating his desk in an otherwise dark room. He was looking over some notes and activities regarding the supers in hiding._

 _As he takes a sip of coffee, he heard footsteps coming from his office. He looked up and saw the silhouette of the little boy walking past his front door. Rick sighed to himself; the boy was past his bedtime and walked over to follow him._

 _He followed the boy until he arrived in the kitchen. "Kid?" asked Rick. "It was one time when he was three. I saw the little boy walking to the kitchen, apparently hungry. Once I called out for him," The present Rick explained. The young boy can be heard gasping before he turned around to look at Rick. Rick widened his eyes and dropped his coffee in shock; where the boy was standing, he saw two glowing lights looking straight at him. "His eyes…they were glowing like wolf eyes. He had never had this the last time he went out past his bedtime." Present Rick explained as the boy gasped._

 _*Flashback ended*_

"I was shocked myself when I saw that, I practically dropped my coffee and ruined my good pants," Rick explained as Bob and Helen widened their eyes in shock. The kids were also agape at hearing such news. "Woah…he's like a werewolf now?" asked Dash silently. Violet rolled her eyes at her brother. She would've been skeptical had it not been for the attack earlier.

"Night vision for the boy? Interesting." Bob said as he imagined being in Rick's position. Rick nodded. "Yep. And there's another instance where the boy displayed new powers." Rick explained.

 _*Flashback*_

 _The boy was sitting by himself while Rick was preparing some lunch for him. He was just turning four at this time and was just lying on the couch watching cartoons. The boy took in a deep breath, only for his eyes to widen. He lifted his head up, and sniffed around, apparently looking for something. He stood up, and quickly walked across the hallway, and opened the door leading to the backyard._

 _Rick was ignorant at first before he heard the backdoor open. He looked at the boy and raised a brow at seeing the panic in his boy's face. "H-Hey, where are you going, kid?" asked Rick as he turned off the oven. He followed the boy as he went outside. The boy turned around and waved his hands forward, wanting Rick to follow him. Rick grew confused, but he followed the child across the backyard and into the neighbor's yard. "Oh no, kid. We can't go into the neighbor's house, especially when it's empty." Rick instructed before he too picked up a scent coming from inside. It smelled like…something's burning._

 _"The boy's senses are impeccable. He smelled a small fire coming from the neighbor's house." Present Rick explained as the boy pointed to the fire coming from the oven. Rick widened his eyes as he rushed back to his house to call for help._

 _*Flashback*_

"Enhanced senses?" asked Bob. Rick nodded. "Correct. And the strange thing like with the eyes, he never had such good senses before. I'm not sure why though; he almost never tells me…not that he talks much anyways." Rick explained, sighing to himself. Helen looked with concern. "So he's a shy one." She pointed. Rick shook his head. "I wouldn't say shy…just secretive." He corrected. "But…but how did he get those fire breathing powers?" asked Bob. Rick shook his head. "Considering I was at work a lot of times, I usually have someone else looking after him, so I can't know what influenced him to 'evolve' such abilities," he began, the term evolve causing Bob and Helen to raise a brow, and the kids to perk up even more in interest.

"but, I learned about such an ability…the hard way." He said, voice growing gloom. "What happened?" asked Bob.

 _*Flashback*_

 _There was a fire enveloping the house, as well as various other houses nearby, along with trees, mailboxes, and any other surface the fire could cling onto._

 _*Flashback ended*_

* * *

"The boy was having a nightmare. I can tell because I heard him screaming. Next thing I knew, there was a fire going through the woody infrastructure. Before I knew it, I had to save the kid from the fiery hellhole, waking him up in the process." He explained. Helen flinched as she thought of what would've happened. "Wait…so, were you…infected by the radiation the fire emitted?" Bob asked, growing a bit concerned.

Rick nodded. "Yes. Thankfully it didn't last too long. But dear LORD was it painful in the meantime." He said, rubbing his forehead.

"So, we had to move to a new apartment. The boy was feeling super guilty for the whole thing and promised to learn how to control his powers. Ever since the fiasco with the double agent cultist, of course, I had to drop him off at that orphanage, but I gave him my phone number to call me every now and then." He explained before he grew a smile.

"And that boy was determined; when he called at one point, he was so excited like a kid on Christmas morning when he learned to control his fire breaths when he had another nightmare." He chuckled as he shook his head. Helen gave a warm smile while Bob just sighed in relief. The kids also looked at one another in amazement. Then, Rick just sighed to himself.

"Well, I believe that's all I would have to say, aside from the fact that, well the kid's doing fine now." He said. Bob and Helen then perked their heads in interest once more. "He's alright?" asked Helen, concern in her voice. Rick nodded.

"Yes. Apparently, while he was unconscious, his entire throat and mouth area healed over the two weeks. He's awake now, but still in his room. I'm on my way to check up on him." Rick explained as he stood up. "Can we see him too?" asked Helen, a bit abruptly. Rick looked at her, a bit surprised at her abruptness.

"Please…I just want to see if he's alright." She pleaded something she was not known to do. Rick looked at her, then at Bob, who was also looking at her with shock. Rick then nodded with a smirk. "Of course. You can follow my car if you'd like. I'm…I'm sure he would like to see you as well." He said as he began to walk away. Helen smiled, but then a thought came into her mind,

"Wait…I know I should've asked this earlier, but…does this boy have a name?" she asked. Rick nodded with a smile. "Yes; his name is Donovan." He answered with a prideful smile. Helen smiled and nodded. The kids looked at one another, Violet looking interested, but Dash with a raised brow.

"Donovan? What kind of name is that?" asked Dash. Violet looked at him. "It's a good name for him. It means 'good fighter'." Violet replied. "How did you know?" asked Dash. "I've learned Irish in my high school," Violet explained. "Hmm, nerd." Murmured Dash. Violet growled at him and was about grab his hair when,

"Kids! Can you come down? We need to tell you something." Bob called. Violet and Dash looked at the direction of the noise, then at each other. After making sure Dash won't say anything, they came down their stairs quickly. "Yes, mom?" asked Violet, feigning a smile.

"Well, after talking with Mr. Dicker here, we've decided; Helen and I are gonna visit that kid from earlier. Apparently, his name is Donovan, and he's a lot better now." Bob explained, adding the last part with a smile. "Cool," Dash hopped up, excited to see him. "Can we come too?" he asked, pulling Violet closer, and holding Jack-Jack up, who was giggling at his older brother. The parents looked at one another, a look of worry in their faces.

"Well, here's the thing; this boy has been through a bit lately, and I think he may be a bit on edge. So…for his concern, I think it's best if it'll be just the two of us, to show him that we mean no harm." Helen explained.

This made Dash groan. "Aw, mom." He replied. Violet shook her head. "Dash, listen to your mother." Bob said. Dash was about to protest some more, but upon seeing their faces turning stern, he just groaned and slumped forward. "Fine…I'll be upstairs, waiting for…how do you say his name again?" he asked. "Donovan," reminded Violet. "Right, Donovan." He corrected, before dashing up the stairs. Violet then looked at her parents.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, if we ARE keeping him here?" asked Violet, now a bit unsure, especially after listening to what this boy can do. Helen and Bob just looked at one another and shrugged.

"Maybe, Vi. I never specifically mentioned we're taking him in, but if we do, then…we'll just have to deal with it until everything dies down." Bob explained. Violet raised a brow. "I'm not sure…" she said. Helen smiled.

"Everything will be fine, Vi. I'm sure he'll be a good boy. Right, Rick?" she assured, turning to Rick. "Donovan is a very well behaved boy. Likes to keep to himself, but well-behaved nevertheless. I'm sure he won't cause any problems." He explained.

Violet was still unsure, but she caved in with a shrug. "Okay, I believe you. I already have ONE pest to deal with," he pointed to the stairs, referring to Dash, who called back, "Hey!" "TWO if you include Jack-Jack and his cookie drama. I'm not sure if I can deal with another one." She bluntly stated, before turning around and walking back to the living room to watch some television. Helen and Bob just sighed; sometimes their daughter can be so blunt.

"Well, shall we head off?" asked Bob, gesturing Helen to the door. She just laughed as she nodded in agreement. Soon, all three adults soon left the house to the Metroville Hospital for Supers.


	3. Hospital Visit

The Metroville Hospital for Supers was not very far from the Parr's residence. One can easily drive to it in around forty-five minutes. The hospital itself is located in a district southwest of the city. As the name implies, the hospital is designed for the care of supers. First developed decades ago, it was closed during the Superhero Ban, and no one bothered to demolish it or convert it for use in other fields, leaving it abandoned and open to vandalism and exposure to the elements, causing the building to decay and deteriorate over the years. But since the superheroes became legal once more two months ago, it has been repaired, retrofitted with newer medical technology and knowledge, and eventually reopened. Since then, it's now a functioning profiting building once more like in its glory days.

The Parrs and Rick have arrived at the large building. Bob looked at the building, and gave a smile of pride.

"Hmm…it's been a long time, old friend." He murmured to himself as the car parked. He remembered the last time he went there; when he had a deep slash from supervillain named 'Jaguar-Man', a villain who specializes in stealth like a black panther. The resultant fight resulted in 2 months in the hospital. However, during that time there, it was one of the best moments he had; with tasty food, caring employees, and he was able to get to know the other supers residing there at the time. He had hoped that the place still looked as amazing on the inside as it did before.

Once they parked their car, they eventually walked inside, and see the inside of the new hospital. Bob looked on…and groaned in disappointment.

"Ngh…too much change." He said as he looked around. The hospital he remembered had simple, yet colorful decorations of various supers for the younger supers that were brought in. Now they were gone, and are mostly replaced with dull, white coloring. In said lobby, where once was a magnificent, large TV set, there was now only a dinky little set that one could barely set.

"What's wrong with it, Bob?" asked Helen. Bob sighed. "They've took away the uniqueness that makes it different from other hospitals, and instead are just making it like a regular hospital." Bob groaned. Helen chuckled. "The place is low on budget; most of it went into the technological needs for the patients." Rick explained. That didn't soothe Bob's mood.

"Hello there, the name's Rick Dicker." He introduced to a clerk; a female in her 30s with black hair tied to a high ponytail. She looked up, and gave a smile. "Oh, hello there Mr. Dicker. How may we help you?" she asked, shaking his hand. Rick smiled.

"We're here to see one of your patients; a seven year old named Donovan." Rick explained as Helen and Bob looked on. The clerk smiled and nodded. "Of course, let me see where he is." She explained a she typed something down on her working laptop.

Soon, "He's at the 4th floor, room 203." She explained, looking at them. "Of course. Thank you." Rick nodded. Bob, a bit curious of something, then asked, "Um, are we uh, allowed to go and check on him ourselves, or do we need his doctor to escort us over to him or something?"

The clerk looked at him and nodded. "Yes, you should have the boy's doctor with you to help calm the child down. I'll let him know that you…oh, here he is." She explained, then exclaimed as she pointed to an African American man walking across the room, a full cup of coffee on his hand. Rick stepped forward and called out, "Excuse me,"

The doctor stopped and looked at Rick. He then smiled. "Oh, Mr. Dicker. It's been sometime since you last came here." He explained as they shook hands once more. Rick nodded.

"Of course it was. Nice to see this place up and running again." He said, before he stepped aside. "These are my clients; Bob and Helen Parr." He introduced. The doctor smiled as he extended his free hand to shake their hands.

"Nice to meet you both, you can call me Doctor Harding. I assume you two are," he began as they shook his hand.

"Yup; Mr. Incredible here." Bob introduced with a smirk. "And Elastigirl here." Helen said with a smile. Given that this is a hospital mostly for supers, anyone can reveal their superhero identities without the risk of having them spilled thanks to security.

"Alright, now that introductions are out of the way, I assume you're both here for the child?" he asked. The two of them nodded.

"Alright. Well, I was out here just because I was getting coffee, because I was up ALL night." He said, groaning as he shook his head. "You were up all night? W-What happened?" asked Helen with concern.

Doctor Harding shook his head as he ran his hand through his hair. "The poor child…he wouldn't stop having nightmares of the attack at the orphanage." He explained sullenly as he shook his head.

"At one point, he even breathed a tiny stream of fire from his mouth, and that woke him up. *sigh* You should've seen his face when I had to tell him what happened. He looked like a child lost his dog." He added.

Bob, Helen and Rick looked at him with sorrow. "Is…is he available? We…we just came to see him." Helen asked. Doctor Harding nodded with a slight smile. "Of course. I'm on my way back actually. You can tag along if you'd like." He explained as he gestured his hand to have them follow him, which they did so.

* * *

As they waited on the elevator, Doctor Harding turned to them. "Um…does anyone here have a personal connection with Donovan?" he asked. Rick slightly raised his hand. "Yes, I have. I've personally raised the boy myself until he was four." He explained. Doctor Harding looked at him with interest. "You? No offense, but…I didn't think you'd be good with kids." He said, chuckling sheepishly. Rick shrugged as he made an "I don't blame you" gesture while the Parr's chuckled. "I don't blame you for thinking that. But, I did so as a promise to his mother…she was a longtime friend of mine." He said.

The Parrs and Doctor Harding looked at him with confused expressions. "You know his mother?" asked Bob. Rick nodded.

"Yes; a friend since my college years. I…*sigh*" he began, but a saddened sigh left the others in a state of sympathy for him. They were curious as to whether the mother had the same powers as Donovan, but they decided now's not the proper time to ask Rick. Maybe another time would do for them…

* * *

Soon, they made it to 4th floor, walked towards the door he was in, and opened the door. Helen looked inside, and internally sighed in relief; there in the bed laid a seven year old boy, completely bald with white skin. He appears to be drawing something on a notebook. He was so interested in his drawing, that he didn't notice the adults standing by the door. Helen just lets out a sigh of nostalgia; seeing him like this reminds her of seeing Dash when he was four always drawing about him racing against race cars

"Uh…excuse me, Donovan?" Doctor Harding asked. Donovan looked at him, and tilted his head. "Hmm?" he went. His voice was rather quiet and timid.

"Um…you've got some visitors here who would like to see you." He explained, pointing back. Donovan tilted his head in confusion, before Doctor Harding moved out of the way. "Here he is." He said to the guests.

Donovan immediately recognized one of them, and he smiled. "Mr. Dicker." He squeaked out as he crawled towards the other side of the bed. Rick just smiled as they soon hugged one another.

"Hahaha…I missed you, kid. You feeling okay, now?" he asked once they pulled out. Donovan gave a nod with an innocent smile. Rick just gave another chuckle, before he frowned a bit.

"Well…listen kid…there's this pair of people, that I'm sure you would recognize. I've brought them with me, because they want to see if you're alright after the attack at the orphanage." He explained, tilted his head over to the Parrs.

Donovan looked at them, and widened his eyes in recognition of one of them. He gulped, before pointing to Helen. "You're…you're…" he began, slightly pulling back. Helen smiled. "Yes, it's me; Elastigirl." She explained softly as she slightly approached him with a gentle smile. Donovan was afraid, but if he remembered correctly, this woman was the one who saved him back at that orphanage, the one who saved him from the evil people.

"You…you saved me…" he whispered once she was in front of him. Helen nodded. "Yes, I did." She nodded. Bob in the background, just silently scoffed, annoyed that he didn't receive any credit. Granted, they really didn't do anything, only _she_ did any effort in rescuing the boy, but still…

"My real name is Helen Parr, sweetie." She introduced her secret identity to him. Donovan gave a shy smile. "It's…it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Parr. I'm D-Donovan." He said, lifting one of his hands to shake hers. Helen giggled as she gently shook his hands. "I know who you are, honey." She corrected, making Donovan blush a bit. "Oh…" he went. Helen just chuckled.

Helen briefly took note of how small his hand is, before looking at his mouth. "Hang on, sweetie. How's your mouth? Are you feeling better?" she asked. Donovan raised a brow, before realizing what she meant, and opened his mouth. "Aaaaah…" he went, making the adults giggle.

"Hmm…it seems that your throat, your mouth…your EVERYTHING is much better already." Helen explained. Donovan's mouth corners tilted upwards as if he were smiling.

"We're astounded by this result. We're not sure how he was able to heal such devastating injuries so quickly." Doctor Harding explained. Bob looked at Rick, a bit inquisitive over what he knows.

"Excuse me, Rick?" asked Bob. Rick looked at him. "Um, in the note that the owner of the orphanage gave me, you – I think it was you – mentioned having studied his DNA." He whispered as Helen and Doctor Harding conversed with one another. Rick nodded.

"Yes. One of the scientists of the NSA, Rita Fitzgerald was a genetics expert. And not even she was able to decipher the genome. She said it was…eight times that of a normal human." He replied. Bob raised a brow, not really knowing a lot about genetics, or Biology in general. Rick saw this, and began to explain.

"You see, the average human genome has around nineteen to twenty thousands protein-coding genes, and three billion base pairs. Supers have 3-4 times the amount. This kid…he has EIGHT times a regular man's. So with him, the possibilities are as endless for power development as with your baby son, Jack-Jack." Rick explained, sounding slightly excited. Bob exhaled in shock, before growing a smirk.

"Wow…that's amazing." He said, thinking of the possibilities this boy would do.

However, he remembered the attack two weeks earlier. He frowned at that now, growing concerned that this boy's power development could be as damaging as it is useful.

"That's right…" he mumbled to himself. "What is it?" asked Rick. Bob shook his head. "Oh nothing. It's just that…I'm worried for my family." He said. Rick looked at him and nodded in understanding. Then they turned to see Donovan talking to Helen as Doctor Harding was watching the scene.

"So you're a great hide and seek player?" asked Helen. Donovan nodded with a smile. "Yep; I'm the best one in the whole wide world. I was one of the smaller ones, so I could fit in spots that most other kids couldn't. Hehehe, you should see the faces of one of the bigger kids." He giggled. Helen chuckled.

"I was a good hide and seek player as well in my youth. All thanks to this," she replied as she stretched her arms out. Donovan looked at her arms, eyes in awe as he witnessed the arms swerving around.

"Thanks to my flexibility, I can squeeze into anything like an octopus." She said, before she moved her left arm up like a snake, placing her finger on his chest. Donovan looked at it, and she playfully flicked it up. Donavan looked stunned at first, before he giggled, making Helen smile warmly as she pulled her arms back to their normal length.

"So um…what are you doing here, Mrs. Parr? And who's…that?" asked Donovan, pointing to Bob. Helen smiled as she looked at Bob. "This is my husband, Bob. He may look big, but he's actually really nice. Aren't you, honey?" she asked, turning to Bob, fearing Donovan would be scared by his bulk.

"That's right, little fella." Bob approached with a calming smile. Donovan still looked a bit stunned, but he reached out his tiny hands to give him a handshake.

"N-Nice to meet you, Mr. Parr. Whoozers your hands are like a bear." He greeted, and then added the last part with a hushed tone upon seeing the giant hands. Bob just chuckled warmly. "I get that a lot during the Glory Days, so don't worry about me getting offended." Bob assured. Donovan nodded with a shy smile. Rick then stepped up.

"Well, Donovan. The reason why I brought these good people here is because…well, we've been talking about what's gonna happen to you since the orphanage attack." He began. Donovan frowned a bit at the mentioning of the attack. Rick paused briefly, before he continued,

"After talking it over, we've decided something; I was wondering if you can stay with these two for at least until the heat with the Resurgence dies down." He suggested.

Donovan looked at him, stunned a bit. "Them? B-But what about you?" he asked with fear in his voice. Rick sighed and shook his head. "I can't take care of you anymore, kid. I'm sorry, but…your powers are simply too much for an old man like myself." He said as he patted his chest, giving a small smile to help make Donovan.

"B-But…you can put up with me. I-I don't want to stay with them. I don't want to hurt them." He pleaded, giving a sad look from his eyes.

The adults looked at him; a bit of relief was in Bob's mind, knowing that the boy was aware of his powers. "Don't you remember what I did to those other kids…I hurt them so much. I…I don't know what's inside the fire and lazer, but it caused them great pain! I…I don't want to hurt their kids…" he said, referring to Violet, Dash, and especially Jack-Jack. Helen and Bob looked at him with sympathy.

"Oh honey…" Helen said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulders. "Your powers hurt me as well, kid. No matter what; as long as your powers are out of your control, you'll hurt everyone else regardless." Rick explained sternly. Donovan and even the Parrs pulled back in shock, not expecting blunt, but truthfulness coming from him. Donovan then looked down, as he remembered being given the news of Rick after the fire of their old home. The memory of the revelation was shocking and saddening to him.

"I…I just don't want to be near anyone if I will hurt them…" he whimpered as he wiped away a tear from his eyes. Helen looked at him, not knowing what to do. Then, an idea came into her mind.

"We can teach you how to control your powers." She suggested. Donovan raised his blue eye to look at her, intrigue in his face. "How? Mr. Dicker, I'm sure, told me about myself." He said, concern in his face. Helen shook his head.

"You know who else has endless potential when it comes to your powers?" she asked, a smile on his face. Donovan, still confused, shook his head.

"Jack-Jack. That boy can shoot lazers from his eyes, turn into a blob, burst into flames harmlessly, and even into…" she was about to mention a demonic monster form if Jack-Jack didn't get any cookies, but remembered…she was trying to persuade Donovan that he'll be safe. With that, she decided against it.

"What? What else?" asked Donovan, confusion in his two multicolored eyes. However instead of despair, they looked like they have hope within. Helen shook her head.

"Don't worry about that for now. I'll explain more when we get there. Anyways, can you imagine the hassle we had to go through to get him under control? We're getting there, but uuuuggghh!" Helen added the last part dramatically, making Donovan smile. Bob, wanting to join in, then said,

"First time I learned of Jack-Jack's powers…I couldn't sleep for 2-3 days thanks to him. It was already having to do Dash's homework, or deal with Violet's boyfriend issues, but with Jack-Jack…I feel like I'm about to grow like an insane old, wrinkly man who's about to throw poop all over the place like a monkey!" Bob exaggerated. Helen and the other adults looked at him with shock, while Donovan was struggling to hold in a laugh, not only because of Bob and Helen's descriptions, but also…the poop joke.

Anyways, it seemed to work for now, as Donovan was trying to calm down. "Really?" he asked, a smile planted on his face. Bob shrugged. "Well, I was exaggerating at the poop throwing part, but…the rest is true…now I know how Helen felt." He said as he patted Helen's shoulder. Helen just gave a smirk, before she looked back at Donovan.

"So, the point is, if we can handle an almost out of control baby, a feisty 10 year old boy and a moody teenager, I'm sure we can take care of someone like you." Helen assured, patting his scalp. Donovan took her words into account, and began to ponder some more.

"So…what do you say, kid?" asked Bob. Donovan thought, and thought…he then looked at Rick. "You'll come by, and visit, right Mr. Dicker?" asked Donovan. Rick nodded with a smile. "Of course, kid." He assured.

Donovan smiled at that, and pondered some more. Eventually, he made a decision…

* * *

 **AN: Apologies for the chapter feeling a bit rushed, because at the time of making this, I'm leaving for Puerto Rico for a week. I hope this is satisfying enough.**

 **Hope you liked it, don't forget to leave reviews and tell me what you think. So that's it, I'll see you all later!**


	4. Meeting the Parrs

Donovan walked outside of the hospital with the Parrs and Rick. He had decided to stay with the Parrs until the Resurgence was stopped once and for all. The Parrs, especially Helen were happy to hear of the boy's decision, and Rick himself seemed proud of the boy's decision. Right now, the boy is by the Parr's car as they were talking to Rick.

He looked at Helen, who was simply looking at Rick as he and Bob talked. Helen noticed Donovan looking at him, and smiled at him. Donovan smiled.

"Hi." He said silently. "Hmhmhm, hello Dononvan." Helen said with a giglgle as she gently rubbed her thumb on his scalp with a giggle. "So, are you ready to come home?" she asked softly, kneeling down to his level. Donovan nodded. Helen chuckled.

"Trust me; you'll love it, and our kids." She explained. Donovan looked at her, tilted his head and gave a concerned look. "Do…do you think your kids will like me?" he asked, worried. Helen looked at him, understanding of his worries. Dash could be rather welcoming towards him, but at the same time, he could be quite a showoff at times, and he feared his constant pestering could annoy him. And Jack-Jack…well, he's Jack-Jack, a baby…

However, there's Violet. She's usually withdrawn, but she can be quite blunt and sarcastic at times, and plus, she fears that with her constant bickering with Dash could potentially make her immediately distrustful towards Donovan. Just before she could continue, she heard Bob saying,

"Well, thanks again, Rick." "No, Bob. Thank you and your wife for looking after this child, especially when no other super is able to do it…or are willing to." He explained, looking down slightly. Bob and Helen looked at him confused. "No one is wanting to take him in before you two, least they want their homes burnt down." Rick explained. Bob nodded in understanding

"Yes, of course." He said. Then, after a brief period of silence, he then said. "Well, I guess we should be going. The kids back home are probably worried sick, or…more likely, trashing the house." Bob said cheekily. Rick just gave a small smirk, shaking his head, before he noticed Donovan walking up towards him. "I'll see you again, right Mr. Dicker?" he asked innocently. Rick just chuckled and gently ruffled his scalp. "Of course. Like I said before, I'll be by their house to check up on you and see how you're doing. Alright?" he asked. Donovan smiled, before hugging his legs. Rick looked at him, and gave a slight chuckle, before giving him a pat.

Helen just smiled as Donovan kept hugging Rick. After a while…Donovan just kept hugging him. Rick cleared his throat and looked at the Parrs.

"Umm…you can let go of him now. He's gotta go back to his home." Helen explained, approaching him. Donovan looked at her, and looked like he didn't want to. "You'll see him again, dear." She added, placing her hands on his shoulder. Donovan looked at her, and pondered for a while…then he sighed, moving away from Rick's legs.

"Okay…nice to see you again, Mr. Dicker." Donovan said, rather sadly. Rick gave a final smile and a nod. "You take care now, kid." He said.

Donovan nodded with a slight smile as Helen gestured him towards their car. Bob looked on and then looked at Rick, before giving him a handshake. "Again, it's nice to meet you again, Rick. And we'll do our best to watch out for him." He said. Rick nodded, though he didn't smile this time, keeping his neutral expression.

"Nice to see you both again, Bob. And thanks. I never say this, but it means a lot to me." Rick said, with a tone of gratitude. Bob nodded, before he got into the car, starting the engine. Helen looked out of her window, and smiled at Rick, letting him know that they won't fail him. Rick just nodded as the car drove away, before he took a glance at Donovan, who looked at him with innocent eyes. Rick gave out a wave of his hand as the car drove further and further away, until it was out of sight.

Donovan just looked at the back of his seat, staring at the direction that Rick is, still having a sad look on his face. Helen looked back at him with worry. She could see the look of worry and sadness in his eyes; like he had just lost a father figure once more after a brief reunion. She wanted to just stretch her arms out and caress him in a way to console him, but they were out in public, people could potentially see her doing so, and it would expose her identity. So, taking a silent breath, she began to speak to him. "Donovan?" she asked.

Donovan looked at her, looking almost like he was about to shed a tear. Helen looked at him with sadness. "Don't worry, honey. I promise, we'll take great care of you. And you don't have to worry about any of us getting hurt. We're a tough family." She assured some more as she reached out without using her elastic powers and wiping away a tear that did come out of his blue eye. Donovan looked at her, and just sighed.

"…I want to be with Mr. Dicker." He said silently. Helen pouted slightly. "I know, sweetie. He's a good man, but…he needs a break for a while…at least until we, or anyone else gets rid of the Resurgence." She explained as she rubbed her thumb on his cheek. Donovan looked at her, and smiled slightly, before sighing.

"He just wants to stay safe from me…I'm a danger." He said, though he meant to say the last part to himself. However, Helen and Bob heard him, and they looked at each other in worry for the boy.

* * *

Soon, they've arrived back at the Parr's new home. Donovan looked on, and was in awe at seeing such a house. It looked very futuristic looking, and the best part, it was surrounded by forest, with the house on a cliff overlooking the distant city of Metroville. "Wow…you guys live in a lovely house." He said in slight awe. Helen and Bob smiled at seeing him being happy. "Thanks, kid." Bob said. Helen nodded in agreement.

"Do you also have pets?" asked Donovan, looking at him. Helen shook her head, while Bob replied, "No. We don't have any pets. Why?" Donovan looked at him, and shrugged. "I'm just curious; I'm not comfortable with pets." He replied. Helen nodded in understanding.

"Bob and I are not good with pets. You should've seen how I was with my dogs during my childhood years. Short and sweet to the point, they hate me." Helen said. Bob just chuckled. "That's because they're GUARD dogs. Not meant for pets." He said, making Helen scoff at him, and gently smacked him the back as they parked their car.

"I was young and naïve. I didn't know." She complained, making Bob laugh. Donovan couldn't help but smile as Bob and Helen got out, before looking at the house.

As he looked on, he noticed something in the window. It appeared a purple shirt, and a pair of long sleeved pants just sitting by the window. They appear to be floating as it a ghost was wearing them. Donovan looked a bit put off by this. Helen noticed and approached him. "What is it, honey?" she asked. Donovan pointed to the direction of the floating clothes, and the clothes just got up, and moved out of view. Helen just gave a silent sigh and disapproving look. "That's probably Violet. That's one of her powers; turning invisible. Though…why she's here invisible, I'm not sure." She said, though she may have a suspicion on why.

Soon, Bob and Helen took Donovan to the door, and Bob opened the door, while Helen guided Donovan inside. Immediately, they saw a brief flash of light, followed by giggling sounds. Donovan looked confused, while Helen and Bob groaned.

"It's Jack-Jack…again." Bob said, while he went to try and catch the baby. Donovan looked at Helen in confusion. Helen shrugged. "Like I said, we're working on it." She said nonchalantly, sighing in the process as she closed the door. "Jack-Jack, where are you?" Helen called as she approached forward. Donovan looked at her as he began to follow her. "Um…should I help?" he asked. But Helen shook her head.

"We'll be fine. Just…stay in the living room, alright? We'll be back with you soon, sweetie." She instructed as she followed Bob.

* * *

Now, Donovan was all alone in the front door with not much to do. So, he decided to look around. He marveled at the design and architecture of the place. Donovan looked at the walls as he ran his fingers on the surface feeling a rough, rocky, yet somewhat smooth texture on the wall.

"Wow. This place is gorgeous." He muttered to himself with admiration. He then looked at the large window, and silently gasped with admiration, looking at the view. He could see the blue sky, with big fluffy clouds, as well as an extension of the forest with a highway cutting through, until the road approaches the distant city of Metroville. "Jeez, I didn't think Mr. and Mrs. Parr are rich." He grumbled to himself.

"Well, not really." a voice replied right beside him, making him slightly jump in shock. He turned to the voice to see the floating clothes from earlier. "Uh…you are…Violet, right?" asked Donovan. The clothes straightened themselves, as Violet soon turned visible once more, and Donovan saw that she had a distrustful look to her face. She nodded at his answer.

"Yes, you're right. And you're Donovan." She said, pointing at him. Donovan nodded, and smiled shyly. But Violet just crossed her arms.

"Donovan, let's get something straight here; mom and dad may be keen on taking you in and helping you, but that doesn't mean I have to put up with you. To get this out of the way, I don't trust you." She said, eyebrows furrowing. Donovan looked hurt at hearing her say something like this when they've only just met, but how can he blame her? He did destroy an entire building and slaughtered men and women – granted they were evil, but still – and even indirectly caused one police car to blow up…as well as hurting the children and workers there, as well as Rick Dicker when he accidently set his old home on fire. Violet saw the guilty look in his face, and just sighed.

"Listen, I don't care what happened in the past; but there are some things I want to clear up. Understand?" she asked.

Donovan looked at her, a bit fearful at her tone as he nodded. Then Violet pointed out another fact. "First, I don't want you entering my room, under _any_ circumstances. What's going on in MY life is MY personal business. I already have an annoying pest to deal with, and another one who can't control his powers. I do NOT need one more to add to my troubles. Got it?" she instructed, stepping closer to him. Donovan nodded, before Violet raised a second finger.

"And secondly; I DO hope Rick wasn't lying when he said you learned to control your powers. Because, if you don't, and you torch up my room…you won't like what will happen next. Understand?" she instructed, nearly face-to-face with him. Donovan gulped, but before anything else can happen,

 _Zoom._

A speedy blur ran past them, and quickly yanked some of Violet's hair, making her yelp in pain. "Ow! Dash, you twerp!" she called as she noticed the blur running toward several parts of the house, making her raise her hands towards it, creating force-fields in an attempt to enclose and trap it. But the blur was too fast, and it soon stopped by Donovan, revealing to be Dash himself.

"Hey there, you must be Donovan. My name's Dash." He greeted happily, before pounding his chest. "Also known as; Dash the Flash." He said. Donovan looked at him, puzzled at how he just got from one part of the living room to another in such short record time. Dash noticed his puzzled look, and chuckled. "I've been known to run faster than the speeding bullet. It's not much of an accomplishment." He said with a cocky shrug and smirk. Donovan looked impressed.

"Really?" he asked. Dash nodded, before eyeing Violet and pointing to her. "She giving you a hard time?" he asked. Donovan looked at her, and just shrugged. "She's got good reason to, though." He said, trying to defend her. Dash just scoffed and waved it off. "Don't worry about her, she's having adolescence again. For the third time." He explained, making Violet gasp.

"I'm NOT having my 'adolescence'" she said, saying the word in quotes. "And that one time, I was like that because my dad had Rick erase Tony's memories!" she added as well, pointing at Dash. Donovan had no idea what was going on, but before he could have more time to figure it out, Dash grabbed his hand.

"Let me show you around the house. It's very nice here." He said, before blurring away from Violet, dragging a shouting Donovan with him.

* * *

For the next few seconds, Dash was just running around the house, showing Donovan across the house the various rooms, backyard, forest areas surrounding the house, the pool, and even the rooftop. Donovan would've enjoyed it all…if it weren't for how fast Dash was going. With the possible exception of the pool, he could barely process everything else. So when Dash brought him back to the living room, and asked him what he thought of the place, Donovan could only answer.

"It's…you went too fast, Dash." Dash could only groan as he flopped his head back. Donovan shrugged and raised his hands. "You were." He said. "That's my brother for you." Violet grumbled, apparently still there. Dash looked at her, and stuck his tongue at her, making Violet smirk back.

"Jack-Jack, come back here!" The kids heard Helen call out. Then, there was the sound of a baby giggling echoing from all over the house. Donovan looked around, then at Violet and Dash.

"That's Jack-Jack, our baby brother." Dash explained. Donovan pointed to the walls. "He's not always like that. But whenever he is, you better be prepared." Dash explained once more, just as a bright flash of light shined right in front of them for a fraction of a second, and a baby was now in between them. Donovan yelped and jumped back in shock, making the baby laugh. Dash and Violet had to chuckle.

"He's just a baby, he won't hurt you." Dash said as he picked up Jack-Jack. Donovan looked at him, while Jack-Jack was doing the same. Then, Jack-Jack just giggled and reached out to try and grab him.

Donovan just had to smile. "Why am…I always wondered why a baby's laugh can make almost anyone smile." He said as he reached out and allowed Jack-Jack to touch his hand, which he did.

"Jack-Jack?" called out Helen as she soon arrived with an exasperated Bob. She then sighed in relief. "There you are, Jack-Jack. I see you met our newcomer." Bob said as he approached them with a smile. Jack-Jack just giggled some more. "Oh, hello Mr. Parr." He greeted with a smile. Bob and Helen smiled back as the latter kneeled down to his eye level to talk to Dash.

"Have you been good to him, Dash?" she asked, a bit concerned that he may've overwhelmed Donovan a bit. Dash nodded with a prideful smile. "Yep. I even showed him around the house already so you don't have to." He explained, while Donovan pouted. "You were going too fast. I can only process the fact that you guys have a pool." He explained. Helen looked at Dash, a bit worried that her fears were just confirmed, before she shook her head.

"Sorry about that, that's just…how he is." She said, laughing softly. Donovan just sighed. "This is gonna be a LONG while." He muttered to himself, making the adults laugh, while Dash looked at him confused, Violet just continued staring at him with suspicion and Jack-Jack…well, he's Jack-Jack.

Then, Donovan asked, "Is there um…any chance of food? I haven't eaten anything in…however long I was out." His stomach grumbled to prove his point. "See?" he pointed to his stomach, and Jack-Jack just giggled some more. Helen smiled and nodded. "I bet you are. I'm gonna be making some steak and pasta for dinner." She suggested, and Dash jumped for joy.

"Yes, I love steak!" he cheered as he then blurred over to the kitchen, anticipating the food. "Dash, your mother hasn't even started yet!" Bob called out. There was a brief moment of silence, before Dash came grumbling back. "I'll watch TV while I wait." He said as he went towards the television set. Violet just sighed to herself as she walked away. "I'll fix myself up." She said as she walked up the stairs, leaving Bob and Helen with Donovan and Jack-Jack.

"So, Dash showed you the house?" asked Bob. Donovan nodded as he gently tickled Jack-Jack's cheek, making him giggle. "But he was way too fast. I couldn't keep track." He explained, while Jack-Jack played with his finger.

"Hm, no problem. Bob, would you mind showing him around again, while I start up dinner?" asked Helen as she took Jack-Jack. "Got it." Bob replied before she walked away, before looking at Donovan.

"She's really nice, isn't she?" he asked. Donovan nodded. "She's one of the nicest I've ever met." He replied, making Bob chuckle. "Yeah; there's a reason why I fell in love in her." He said, his voice a bit dreamy. "Because she's nice?" he asked as he turned to him. Bob shrugged. "That…and because she's got a fiery spirit that very few women, let alone supers, had at my years during the 'Glory Days'." He said. Donovan looked at him, and gave a slight smile.

"Will you tell me of your days as the Old 'Mr. Incredible' before you met her?" he asked, and Bob saw a bit of admiration in his eyes. He just chuckled again before he ruffled his scalp. "Maybe someday, kid. Maybe someday." He answered, and Donovan nodded in understand. Then Bob took his tiny hands. "Now come on, let me show you around the house, for REAL." He said, and Donovan nodded in agreement as he took him and began to show him around the house.


	5. An Incredible Dinner With the Parrs

There was a large, metal gate, large enough for a plane to enter, built on the side of valley in the wilderness, hundreds of miles away from Metroville. It is built with titanium to help protect it from the elements of nature, or rocks that fall from the top of the cliff.

Far off in the horizon, there is a small dot that seemingly popped out from the distance. As the dot drew closer and closer to the gate, the shape became more and more recognizable. It was a small, private jet. The jet sports a white overall coloring, with a red line going through the plane from nose to tail. In the top of the tail, there is a symbol painted in red. The symbol appears to resemble the popular Yin and Yang symbol, only instead, it begins at the lizard's tail, before spiraling outwards, until the shape began to resemble a dinosaurian like lizard with maple-shaped dorsal fins on its back.

As the jet approached the gate, lights began to flash in its corners. As they did so, the gate began to open as the jet descends. Inside, it reveals several people moving to the side, so they won't get blown away or ran over.

The jet began to lower the power of its engines and expose its wheels for it to land. And soon the jet's wheels landed safely on the floor, the engines dying down, making the jet slowly move forward, before eventually stopping near the center of the room.

As the engine's whine began to die down, the door on the left side of the jets soon pops open as a set of stairs rolled towards up. Out stepped two people; a male in his mid-30s of African American descent with a small beard, black hair tied to a ponytail and brown eyes that appear to burn right through you if you make him angry. Next to him is a woman, also of African American descent around the same age as him, but is slightly taller than him by a few inches, long, curly black hair, as well as green eyes that might easily be hypnotized if they're not careful…or aware that unless you're a Super, hypnotizing by eye contact doesn't work…

Anyway, these two walked down the stairs away from the plane, and upon stepping on the floor, were greeted by a crowd. The man looked at his peers and gave a smile.

"Oh, Father." A man said in front of the crowd, bowing down to him. His actions were followed by the rest of the crowd bowing down as well. The man and woman smiled.

"At ease, my faithful followers." He announced, his voice a raspy, yet soothing tone. The others stood up once more and made a path for the man and woman to follow. However, that didn't stop the crowd from complementing them.

"Oh, Father Barak and Sister Bernice. You look as splendid as always."

"Father Barak and Sister Bernice, thank you for everything!"

"Judgement Day will be brought to the sinners of the world!"

The man and woman, named Father Barak and Sister Bernice, smiled at their followers as they soon left the room and began to walk across a long hallway.

Along the way, the pair was met by another African American man in his early 20s, who briefly bowed down to them. "Brother Barak." He greeted. Father Barak and Sister Bernice stopped at seeing their brother again… _biological_ sibling.

"Greetings, Joseph. There's no need for the "brother" title. You, me and Bernice," he gestured to her, who smiled at Joseph. "are all siblings. What brings you here on such a fine day?" he asked.

The man, Joseph, nodded as he took in a breath. "Um, Brother Barak. Do you remember the raid back at that orphanage where the key to our god's awakening lived. And how we never got any replies back from them?" he asked. Father Barak looked at him and nodded. "Yes?" he asked, beckoning Joseph to continue.

"W-Well, I saw the news today, and…most of the team were slaughtered, and Chief Quinton was captured." He explained, head bowing down in shame. Father Barak and Sister Bernice looked at him with shock; Chief Quinton was a successful raids man, frequently raiding buildings to deliver symbols to those who wish to join their cult; the Resurgence, and is also a ruthless man, who would stop at nothing to achieve the cult's goals. So, hearing him getting caught while the others were killed surprised them both.

"What? H-How?" he asked, growing angry. Joseph took in another deep breath in fear. "According to the news, a group of superheroes known as 'The Incredibles' were able to capture him as the boy's purple rays slaughtered the rest of his team." He said. Father Barak stood still silently for a while, before he took in several deep breaths and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had never paid attention to the media beforehand; he believed that it was a waste of time, and that the media mostly focuses on the negatives, causing the 'sinners' around the world to be desensitized by the bad things that are actually happening out in the real world!

 _"We're in the middle of a standoff between the US and Russia, and all we have to worry about is the latest fashion modeler!"_ Father Barak would growl.

"Those fools. Those Super fools. They've got special gifts, and they're wasting it on the sinners. *sigh*" he mused again.

Sister Bernice then approached him, placing her arms around his left arm. "What are we going to do?" she asked. Father Barak looked at her, then at Joseph. "Joseph, are the television satellites still in place?" he asked as he continued walking ahead. Joseph nodded. "Yessir." He said. Father Barak nodded.

"Good. Because after I relay this information to the rest of my followers, we will need to spread to followers far and wide in a more…subtle way." He said. Joseph and Sister Bernice looked at each other in confusion. "Y-You're gonna broadcast your message again? I thought you hated using the media." The latter stated. Father Barak looked at her and nodded in understanding.

"I do. But with the introduction of this, 'Incredible' family, the risks of our operation failing went higher. We're gonna need a lot of help from followers far and wide. I'll gather the other ambassadors worldwide. Sister Bernice, go with Joseph." He instructed. Sister Bernice and Joseph nodded as they went into another room nearby, leaving Father Barack alone as he opened the door to his room, and stormed inside.

Once Father Barack entered his room, he looked around, and found a fancy-looking phone. He approached the phone, picked it up, and began to dial up the number to his ambassador friends. After a while of waiting, he heard someone pick up.

"Hello?" asked a voice from the other side. Father Barack nodded. "Hello; Ambassador Cullen? We're gonna need you and the rest of your family for help." He said in a determined tone, gripping the phone tightly…

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Parr's residence, everyone was at the table, eating the dinner Helen has made, which was, according to her, "leftover night" which consists of steak, pasta, salad, and meatloaf. Donovan was sitting next to Helen so he could feel more comfortable with eating. Sure he liked Bob, but…he feels intimidated with the man's larger size. Dash is fine, but sometimes he can be a bit too quick for him. Violet…well, she doesn't really like him that much, so having to sit next to her is out of the question. The only option that's left is sitting with Helen, who's feeding Jack-Jack once more.

Donovan was looking at his meal like it was something from another planet. He was never given meatloaf during his time at the orphanage. Looking at the others, he could see the others eating the same food like it was no issue. Raising a brow, he picked up his fork, and jabbed the meatloaf. Without cutting his meat with a knife, he began to bite down on the meat. Using as much strength as he had, he tried to pull out the piece of meat.

"Honey, what are you doing?" asked Helen. Donovan looked at her, freezing in his track. Briefly pulling back, he explained, "I'm trying to try some of your meat. This thing, I mean." He said, gesturing to the meatloaf, before biting into it again. Helen just sighed with a smile, before she gently took his hand.

"Why not just cut it?" she asked him. Donovan shook his head. "I can't; I need an adult to help me cut." He explained, innocently. Helen and Bob giggled as she then took a knife. "Here; let me help you." She said as she began to cut the meatloaf. "Thank you, Mrs. Parr." He said. Helen smiled as she began to do her work.

After a while of cutting, Helen finished cutting the meatloaf. "So, how is the house so far?" she asked. Donovan shrugged. "It's fine. Very fancy, too." He said. "Thank you. A friend of ours actually offered it for us." Bob said as he prepares to eat a brocelli. "Really? Is he, or she, a nice person?" he asked. Bob and Helen nodded.

"Yep. A man named Winston Deavor is actually the one who used to own this house. He owns several other houses, actually." Bob explained. Donovan widened his eyes and raised both of his brows.

"Wow…well, homelessness isn't gonna be a problem for him." He said. Helen and Bob giggled, before Jack-Jack began to whine a bit; apparently he wasn't being fed enough. Helen noticed, and chuckled. "Hang on, Jack-Jack. I'm coming." She said as she took a spoon and began to feed the infant. Jack-Jack and Donovan looked at each other, and smiled at one another.

"So, how was your life on the orphanage?" asked Dash. Donovan looked at him, and shrugged. "Very boring for the most part." He replied. Dash raised a brow.

"Boring? Wait, you didn't use your powers at all?" he asked, looking a bit shocked. Donovan nodded. Then, he shrugged. "Well, sometimes actually. Occasionally, I would sneak out and head to the woods not far from the orphanage, and that's where I would sometimes practice my powers." He said.

Dash and the others listened on with interest. "Wow. So is there anything else aside from your purple beams?" asked Dash, curious and a bit excited. Donovan looked at him, a bit uncomfortable at first, before he said, "Well…I don't have much other powers aside from my beams. But…I also have this," he began as he raised his left hand.

Everyone looked at the hand for a moment, before the color of the skin began to turn grey. The skin also began to harden, as the flesh became steel. The Parrs looked on in shock. At last the hand was converted fully into a metallic arm.

 _ **Pang.**_

Suddenly, the metal hand flopped to the table, making Donovan yelp in pain. "Aye!" he went. Helen snapped out her shock and immediately placed her hands on his shoulders. "Are you okay?" she asked in concern. Donovan looked at her, and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine, Mrs. Parr. Anyway, I can turn myself into metal, either parts of me or my entire body. Only problem is," he explained, before he tried to move his arm. The metal arm wouldn't budge from the spot no matter what. "it is HEAVY! Plus, I can't move my fingers either." He explained as he looked at his fingers, trying so hard to move his fingers. Violet looked at the arm, a bit shocked at the boy's revelation. _"How many more powers does he have?"_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly, the metal hand began to crack. "Uh, why is your," Dash began, pointing to the hand. Donovan looked at the hand again. "Oh, I'm shedding the metal off of my arm." He explained, just before the metal arm was covered in cracks. Donovan then pulled his arm away from the metallic husk, before it flopped alongside him.

"Now my arm is numb." He said. "Well, how long will it stay numb?" asked Bob as he took the metal husk. Donovan looked at the large man. "Around half an hour. Which is bad for this case because…well, I'm left-handed, and," he pointed to his dinner. "I still haven't eaten the meatloaf." He pointed out. Helen and Bob had to softly chuckle as Bob threw the metal husk into the nearby trash. Violet shrugged.

"Okay, then just use your other hand." She said. Donovan tilted his head. "I've never tried that without success. See?" he said as he used his right hand to try and pick up the fork, only to do so rather sloppily. Helen shook her head. "Do you need me to help feed you?" she asked. Donovan smiled. "Yes, please." He replied.

Violet simply rolled her eyes as Helen took the spoon. "Violet, can you feed Jack-Jack?" she asked. Violet widened her eyes. "W-What? Why do I have to feed Jack-Jack?" she complained as she took the tiny spoon to feed a giggling Jack-Jack.

"Simple; I asked you to." Helen said with a shrug. Violet sighed to herself and grumbled as she began to spoon feed Jack-Jack. "Ooooh…" went Dash as he covered his mouth in amusement. Violet just snapped her head toward him and glared at him. "Shut. Up." She hissed, teeth gritting. "Kids," Bob warned once he felt things are about to get heated…like always. This made Violet turn away eventually and Dash to settle down as well. Donovan looked at the two of them as Helen picked up the piece of meat and hovered over the meat.

"Here comes the meat." She said playfully as she moved it closer to Donovan. Donovan looked a bit unsure, but seeing as it is coming from the woman who saved him from the burning orphanage, he chose to accept the meat, and bit down into it…only to regret it seconds later. Donovan's eyes widened, and he pulled back in disgust.

"Yuck! How do you guys enjoy this?" he asked, tongue sticking out in disgust. Helen was taken aback by this. "You don't like meatloaf?" she asked. Donovan shook his head.

"No way, Mrs. Parr. Ugh, no wonder they don't give meatloaf back at the orphanage." He replied, pressing his tongue against his teeth as he tries to get rid of the taste. Helen and Bob looked at each other, a bit stunned in what he just said.

"No meatloaf in your orphanage?" asked Helen. Donovan shook his head. "Not really. Mother Superior is not much of a meat-eater. She's always a vegetarian." He replied. "Oh…well, we do have salads here in the table. Would you like that instead?" she asked. Donovan's face lit up a bit.

"Oh, yes please." He said. Helen smiled as she then placed a spoonful of salad onto the plate in place of the meatloaf, making Donovan smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Parr." He said as he picked up the salad and began to eat it.

"Anyways, so what other powers do you have?" asked Dash, growing excited once more. Donovan, as he ate the broccoli, shrugged. **"I can read minds."** He thought. However, once he said that, everyone froze.

"W-What was that?" asked Violet, growing tense. Donovan waved his hand. **"That's me."** He said, not opening his mouth. The Parrs looked at each other in amusement, then at Donovan. Of course, they have met other supers who have mind powers, but even so, this was quite a surprise for them.

"Jeez…wait, can you read what I'm thinking right now?" asked a now excited Dash, eyes beaming with happiness. Donovan was taken aback at Dash's happy outburst. "Um…sure?" he asked as he began looking at Dash. There was a moment of silence, before Donovan widened his eyes.

"Oh my goodness…how fast can you run? You were running from here to the North Pole in minutes!" he said in exasperation. Dash did a fist pump. "Yes. He guessed it correctly!" he cheered. Bob looked at Dash.

"Really? Is that true?" he asked. "Yeah! Donovan, you have such amazing powers! They even put mine to shame! Hang on!" he said as he blurred towards Donovan, grabbed his head and pointed it to Violet's direction.

"Read hers! Read hers!" he chanted, hoping to find something that will be used as a 'teasing weapon' of sorts. Donovan was taken aback by the swiftness of the speedy boy. Thankfully for him, his saviors in the form of Bob and Helen were quick to approach Dash and immediately pry his hands off Donovan. Donovan shook his head as he heard Helen scold Dash.

"Dashell Robert Parr, settle down! You don't touch other people like that. Especially when it's a younger boy. Got it?" she said sternly.

Dash looked at her, then at Bob, before he chuckled sheepishly. "Whoops…sorry, Donovan. I got a bit carried away." He said as he looked at Donovan. Donavan shrugged. "That's fine, I guess. But please be careful. My head hurts a bit if you shake it for too long." He said as he massages his head to try and ease the aching pain.

As Dash looks on guiltily, Helen just sighed to herself an shook her head. "Can't we just have a _normal_ dinner like a _normal_ family, for once?!" she sighed in frustration as she, Dash and Bob sat back down at their chairs, and continued eating. Soon, they were silent once more.

Donovan however, was a bit intrigued at the moment; around the time Dash was shaking his head at Violet's direction, he has picked up something from her mind. It briefly appeared to be of a boy with short brown hair and a slender built, around the same age as Violet. _"Hm?"_ he thought to himself as Helen continued spoon-feeding him. _"Who was that boy that I saw Violet with?"_ he asked again, eyebrow raised at the thought. He wanted to ask, but given what has happened he had decided to keep quiet.

* * *

Later, dinner was done and Donovan was lying by himself in the couch, watching a cartoon in the new TV set. He wasn't paying any attention to the television however. All he was thinking of was the dinner scene earlier. _"Hmm…Dash seems to be quite a handful. No wonder Violet seems doubtful with me…can't say I blame her."_ He thought to himself.

As he sat by himself, he heard giggling from nearby. Donovan turned to see a happy Jack-Jack walking around the floor, playing with his rattler. Donovan smiled at seeing such an adorable sight.

"Hey there, little guy." He said softly. Jack-Jack turned to him, and squealed delightfully before walking towards him. Donovan giggled as Jack-Jack reached out for him, wanting him to lift him up.

"I'm coming, little guy." He cooed, lifting the baby before placing him on his knees. Jack-Jack giggled as Donovan held him close. "So…hi there." Donovan began, wanting to start a conversation with a baby, even though he knew it would be impossible.

"Gaa-gaa." Went Jack-Jack. Donovan giggled. "I wonder what that means. Oh, what am I kidding. It's probably something nonsensical." He said as he tickled Jack-Jack's chin, making Jack laugh some more. Then Jack-Jack turned towards the TV screen and cheered excitedly at seeing the cartoon's main hero standing over the knocked-out bad guy, arms crossed together in a cliché pose. Donovan just chuckled lightly.

"Such a cliché." Donovan muttered as he lied back into the couch. Jack-Jack clapped at the pose however.

Suddenly, the television program was interrupted by static. Donovan and Jack-Jack looked in confusion. "Hey, what happened?" asked Donovan as he placed Jack-Jack onto the couch. Then he approached the television set and began to inspect it.

"Um…how do you fix this?" he asked to himself, just as Bob, Helen and Dash approached him.

"Hey, Donovan?" called out Bob. Donovan turned around and gave a small smile. "Oh, hey guys. Hold on, I want to see what's wrong with this TV." He said before he turned back to inspect the television. Bob looked at the TV set, and nodded.

"Oh, okay. Hang on, let me see if I can check it out. In the meantime, Helen and Dash want to speak with you." He said as he approached the TV set, gently patting Donovan's scalp. Donovan smiled at Bob, before he then approached the two.

"Um…did I do something wrong?" he asked. Helen shook her head. "No. It's about Dash here. He has something to say." She said, slightly pushing Dash forward. Dash looked back at her in annoyance, before looking at Donovan.

"So um…about earlier," Dash began. Donovan tilted his head. "What about it? I said it's okay." he shrugged. Dash shook its head. "No. It really isn't. I'm…I'm…I'm _sorry_ " he said quickly. Donovan looked at him in confusion.

"What?" he asked. Dash sighed. "I'm _sorry._ " He said quickly again. Donovan cocked his head in confusion; Dash was speaking way too quickly. Helen sighed and shook her head again, before kneeling down to his height.

"Dash here wants to say," she said as she then turned to Dash. Then she edged her head to Donovan, forcing Dash to try and apologize properly. Dash sighed, and looked at him. But before he can continue,

"And say it slowly." Helen nudged. Dash groaned. "Mom…" he whined, not wanting to ruin his pride. "Dash, just apologize properly." Bob called back sternly. Dash flinched at his father's tone, and then he sighed.

"I'm…sssooorrryy…" he finally said slowly. Donovan finally acknowledged what he was trying to say. "Ohhh…what for?" he asked. Dash just sighed…again…as he rubbed his arms. "I'm sorry for overreacting earlier. I was too excited to find some…'ammunition' for Violet." He explained.

Donovan raised a brow, as did Helen. "Huh?" they asked. Dash shrugged. "Basically finding more ways to tease her. You know, like any normal brother does." He said with a cheeky smile. "Oh…" Donovan replied, before he smiled.

"It's okay. Like I said earlier, I forgive you." He said with a smile, before hugging Dash. Dash stiffened at such a gesture; he was never the one who was can give or receive _that_ kind of affection with anyone else, well aside from Jack-Jack, but he's a baby. Still, he gave Donovan a pat on the scalp.

Helen smiled proudly at her son. "There. That wasn't so bad, wasn't it?" she asked. Dash shook his head with a smile. Eventually, Donovan pulled back with a smile. Helen then stood back up and patted both of them on their shoulders.

"Good. Now Dash, given that you were able to apologize to our guest, I'm gonna let you slide, _just this once._ " She explained firmly. Dash sighed in relief, happy he won't be grounded this time. Helen then raised a finger,

"However, if you do that again, there will be consequences. Understood?" she said firmly. Dash flinched at her tone, and nodded. "Yes, mom." He said. Helen smiled, before she gave Dash a small kiss. "That's good." She said.

"Alrighty…I saw everything." They heard Bob say as he approached them with a smile. Donovan smiled as Bob continued, "And it was really nice of you to own up to your mistakes, Dash."

Dash smirked as Bob ruffled his hair. "Yeah. But honestly, it's easier to own up to him than Violet." He said. Bob and Helen just chuckled. "Oh, Dash…" Helen said as she shook her head. Donovan smiled warmly at the scene, before noticing Jack-Jack crawling towards them.

"Da-da!" he gleefully squeaked out. Bob chuckled as he picked him up. "Hey there, little guy. How have you been with Donovan?" he cooed softly. Jack-Jack babbled some nonsensical noises with a smile. Donovan chuckled some more, before he remembered something,

"Um, Mr. Parr?" he asked. Bob looked at him. "What?" he asked. "Did you fix the TV?" asked Donovan.

Bob made a frown, and took in a deep breath through his teeth. "I…don't know what's wrong with it, really." He said with a frown, gesturing towards the TV. "I've checked the wiring, and everything seems in working order. I'll probably go and check the satellite dish in the roof and see if there's anything covering it up or something." He explained.

As he was placing Jack-Jack back down, the sound of static…suddenly stopped. Donovan and the other stared at the screen. Now there was fewer static sizzling on the screen. The others stared in confusion, before something flashed at the screen.

Donovan was taken aback by the screen, and so he approached it. "W-What was that?" he asked to himself. Once he got closer to the screen, something flashed in and out again for a few moments, before it finally steadies. Once Donovan got a good look at what was showing…he went pale…

* * *

On the screen, it showed a symbol colored in red. The symbol appears to resemble the popular Yin and Yang symbol; only instead, it begins at the lizard's tale, before spiraling outwards, until the shape began to resemble a dinosaurian like lizard with maple-shaped dorsal fins on its back.

Donovan stepped back in fright. "Oh no…oh no, no no…" he whimpered to himself, before tripping on Jack-Jack's rattler. Immediately, Helen and Bob immediately approached him while Dash stayed with Jack-Jack. "What is it, Donovan?" asked Helen.

Donovan pointed to them, eyes now widened in horror, skin beginning to turn pale. "It's them…I recognize that symbol." He whimpered, approaching and clutching Helen. Bob and Helen turned to the symbol just as it disappeared, and was replaced by a man of African American descent with a small beard, black hair tied to a ponytail and brown eyes that appear to burn right through you if you make him angry.

" **Hello once more, sinners."** He spoke in a gruff voice. Donovan whimpered as Helen held him closely. **"I'm Father Barack of the 'Resurgence'. And I've taken control of your television sets for a while to bring this message to any followers around the world, and a warning to the sinners."** He explained, as the camera panned to his left, revealing something disturbing behind him.

Father Barack is standing on a balcony overlooking an extremely large room. Behind him…was a frozen creature. It appeared to be 57 meters tall, and has a slightly slouched forward, yet otherwise upright position, with its tail raised up. The frozen creature is covered in a thin layer of freezing cold ice, yet one can see the dull-red coloring of the skin. It also has large, googly-eyes, sports a spike on its chest, as well as tiny, underdeveloped arms. The dorsal fins on its back are almost white in coloring as well, with hints of blood-red coloration running down its back. The head appears to take shape of a frill shark, only without a tongue. The teeth are all razor sharp and aligned in two separate rows. In its current pose, the creature appears to be roaring at something.

Donovan paled at seeing the creature. "No…not that thing…please, anything but _that._ " He pleaded silently. Even Helen and Bob went rigid and pale at the sight of such a large creature. "Oh god…not _that_ monster again…" Bob whispered as he and Helen looked at one another. Father Barack then continued speaking,

" **Our friends at the 'Resurgence' were nice enough to infiltrate the Japanese government and trick them into handing over our God from their wretched control. And as of right now, he's almost free. All we now need…is this boy,"** he said, left hand extending out of his side, and out zoomed a picture…a familiar picture.

" **This boy, Donovan, is currently hiding out with a family of supers known as 'The Incredibles'. I wish to tell our followers, and warn the sinners of the world…we will not stop attacking you all. We WILL get the boy back, and once we do…Judgement Day will finally come to you all."**

He declared, hands extending out as the TV screen showed a picture of the creature, along with smaller creatures; some look humanoid and emanciated, others look like outdated depictions of dinosaurs, and others look like alien-esque creatures capable of flying. However, all of them are sporting similar dorsal fins and coloring in appearance.

Donovan began to shiver in fright. Helen juts gently rubs his back calmly. Father Barack continued, **"Our lord and savior,** _ **Shin Gojira**_ **and his spawnlings will overrun the world, purifying it of the sinners. Once they're gone, those of us who are faithful will rejoice at the beginning of a brand new world. A peaceful world…there'll be no war, no pollution…no discriminations and segregations. It will be…Eden's garden once more."** He spoke, before laughing. It wasn't a typical, evil laugh. It was actually… a simple, joyful laugh. And that terrified Donovan even more.

Then, just as suddenly as the message appears, it disappeared into nothing but a black screen for a moment, before the cartoon continues to re-air. Everyone however, could only stare at the screen in horror and fright at what just happened.

"Guys…what just happened?" called out Violet, having just left her room to head outside for a breath of fresh air, before she turned to see them, standing there in fright. Bob and Helen turned to her, and the latter sighed, holding Donovan closely to her.

"Violet…I…I think it's time we have a talk with you kids…" she said, voice breaking slightly.

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone.**

 **Hmm, the plot thickens! Where will things from now? Well, actually** _ **I**_ **know. I'm the only who's typing this after all.**

 **Anyways, so apparently it's not just** _ **Shin Godzilla**_ **who will be the biggest threat. Any** _ **Shin**_ **fans will know what I'm talking about. But for those who don't, I'll fill in. There will be spoilers, so I wouldn't recommend this to those who haven't seen the film and want to.**

 **So here it goes:** _ **At the end of Shin Godzilla, a frozen Godzilla can be standing in the middle of a ruined Tokyo, with several small creatures coming out of the tail before being frozen alongside Godzilla.**_

 **Those of his spawnlings. Shin has amazing potential when it comes to superpowers. There was a piece of trivia in Gojipedia that mentioned future forms of Shin coming from the** _ **Art of Shin Godzilla**_ **book.**

 **Here's what it says;**

 **According to The Art of Shin Godzilla and several other official publications, the fourth form was merely a beginning ("baby") and Godzilla would continue to evolve. Future forms and consequences of this have been noted, and it was pointed that extinction on the subcellular scale is necessary to defeat Godzilla.**

 **These include the below aspects:  
Fifth Form  
Acquire flight ability.  
Self-division without limits to eventually cover the whole of Earth.  
Divided forms may shrink in size and form a legion.  
Become immune to the Yashiori Plan.  
Lose algesia (sensitivity to pain) and emotions.  
Self-generation of a completed form from a tiniest fragment of the body.**

 **Sixth Form  
Overcoming requirements of air and water to survive.  
Will achieve self energy productions.  
Achieving limitless nuclear fusions and overcome energy problems.  
Degeneration of the mouth and teeth. Will eventually lose these organs.  
Will eventually invade outer space and reach other planets.**

 **Seventh Form  
Contains a small universe within its body.  
Synthesizing any materials and elements at will and make them its own.  
Adapt to harsh environments of any planets.**

 **Eighth Form  
Transcending physical law and reaching the "level of GOD" (and Immortality).**

 **And;**

 _ **"Interestingly**_ _,_ _ **it was revealed in 2012 that a memo named Shin Godzilla was left by Ishiro Honda; he was planning to create a Godzilla to self-divide, and coalesce enemies and grow larger, enabling aerification and solidification, and become inanimate.**_

 **It was removed from Gojipedia, but I was able to find it again thanks to a Toho Kingdom forum. Just look up "Monster Discussion, Godzilla 2016, Page 3." And to remind you all...Donovan has the same potential as Shin Godzilla as well! Think of** ** _that!_**

 **So…that's all I have to say. I hope to see you all soon, and I hope you look forward to more!**


	6. Interrogation and Attack at the Station

After the broadcast interruption, things in the Parr household were a bit tense. And since the broadcast interruption affected the rest of the town – and possibly the world – the media was quick to capitalize.

Right now, Donovan was sitting with the Parrs back at the kitchen table, discussing what the adults have to say to them. Like with the children, he too was shocked when Bob revealed his past encounter of the creature with Helen, sometime during the Superhero Ban.

"So you _fought_ that giant…whatever that monster is?" he heard Violet ask. Donovan then lifted his head up and listened with intent. "It's true. It happened back during the Superhero Ban, in 1954." Bob answered as he looked at his hands with a weary look.

The children looked at him with mixed expression; Violet still with confusion, Dash with excitement, Donovan of concern, and Jack-Jack just giggling away. "During the Superhero Ban?" asked Violet, doubting Bob's words. Bob nodded.

"That was the only time the Ban was suspended. It was THAT bad." Helen added in. Dash just chuckled in amazement. "Wow! I can just imagine what it was like; dad using his immense strength to slam that creature's head into the ground, while mom's stretching powers keeps tripping him over and over again! The monster would be like, _Raaaaawww!_ " he went, before he landed his chin onto the table with a,

 **Thud.**

Dash giggled as he fantasized the thought of his parents fighting the monster, despite the size disadvantage. Donovan didn't pay any attention though; he was still worried over what he saw earlier. He feared that even though they claimed they had experience, they still wouldn't be able to take care of it a second time. Then, he wondered something,

"Um, Mr. Parr?" he asked. Bob turned to look at him. "What is it?" he asked. "Um…how were you able to freeze that…thing, without having ice powers?" he asked. Bob smiled. "Well, it was with help of my best friend Lucius Best, also known as Frozone." He explained. "Frozone?" asked Donovan. Helen added as she stepped forward, "An old friend of ours. He's really…chill guy, no pun intended."

"He has the power to manipulate ice and snow. Comes in handy when you want to cool off." Bob finished. Donovan nodded in understanding. "Oh, okay. So…how was he of importance with catching the monster?" he asked. Bob nodded as he clasped his fingers together. "Well, it happened, as mentioned earlier, back during the Superhero Ban. Around 1954, if I remember correctly." He began, before we enter a flashback of their encounter with Shin Godzilla.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _We now see Shin Godzilla being surrounding by a group of supers and military tanks and helicopters in a remote island off the coast of Japan the natives called Odo Island. The creature was first spotted by passing fishing boats, who noticed a long tail of the creature submerging at they stumbled upon a pod of seventeen dead Humpback Whales._

 _It wasn't until a few months later when an expedition to the remote island reported a large creature with stubby limbs, multiple dorsal fins on its back, and large, googly eyes with the head shaped like a frilled-shark stumbling onto the island, creating tidal waves that washed away any nearby trees caught in the cross fire._

 _Not wanting to risk exposing this creature to the public and potentially cause a panic, the government secretly lifted the Superhero Ban and enlisted the help of many of its best supers to help the military detain the beast. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Frozone were among them._

 _Elastigirl tried to use her stretching powers to prevent the monster's jaws from snapping at the nearby soldiers, but it was very difficult; not only is the creature's head barely larger than she could stretch, but it is incredibly powerful as well. Elastigirl had to let go as the creature's open maw began to stretch her body beyond its limits. Once she did, she was flung to the ground by its lower jaw. The creature remained unfazed as it clumsily moves about, Mr. Incredible barely moving his wife out of the way just mere seconds before its body could crush her._

 _Once Mr. Incredible placed his wife someplace safe for her to rest, he, along with another superhero friend, Meta Man ran towards the creature's tail and grabbed ahold of it. Shin Godzilla stopped trudging forwards and tried to move its tail around, unable to grasp what's holding it back._

 _Mr. Incredible then turned towards the soldiers, and shouted, "Frozone! Freeze the…thing in place!" he ordered. Frozone complied and using as much of his ice powers as he could, built an icicle restraint along the creature's neck and gillslits, as well as the rest of the body for good mesure in an effort to keep it in place. The icicles pierced the creature's skin, drawing blood._

 _The creature shook itself violently as it tried to escape. The temperature of the ice surrounding it causing an effect on the creature's bloodstream._

 _At this point, the military moved forward a crane attached to large container filled with sedatives. On the tip of the crane, instead of a hook, there is a large syringe the size of a small Volkswagen. One of the men, a Squad Leader in his late 40s, gestured them to move forward as it approached the syringe._

" _Now!" the leader ordered, and the syringe was injected into the creature's side, the thin needle easily penetrating the rather frail skin. Then, it began injecting the sedative, which was blue in coloring, into the body. The process was slow, but everyone figured it wouldn't be a problem since the creature is subdued thanks to Frozone's icicle prison._

 _Or so they thought…_

 _Shin Godzilla suddenly stopped, and lets out a noise similar to a groan. The military and heroes stopped what they were doing, and just looked at the creature in confusion._

 _We see Mr. Incredible and Meta Man beginning to lose their hold on the tail, forcing them to let go_

 _Shin Godzilla's rear shook violently as its rear legs began to straighten and develop more. What were once flat, stubby feet are now more stretched out. Then, the monster's skin began to display wavy distortions as the body began to change color to a more reddish color. The flabby gills on the side of its neck pull back as the creature began to balance itself._

 _Then, from its stubby forelimbs, spouted fingers, and eventually hands. The dorsal fins began to grow larger, and the creature's size itself grew to be as twice as it was from before. The body stood up straight in the process as the monster's head looked up into the sky._

 _ **GYAAAAAAAAOOOOOOONN!**_

 _Shin Godzilla's new form, a 57 meter tall bipedal carnivore, roared into the sky, stunning the military and supers on the spot. The creature continued roaring, before it turned its body around roughly._

 _Mr. Incredible gasped, and turned to his comrades. "Jump!" he ordered. Everyone turned to what he was seeing, and jumped just as the tail slammed into the spot where they once stood. However, the creature wasn't done._

 _The tail slid into the military, men and vehicles crushed under the weight, creating explosions along the way. This move along wiped out most of the military on the ground. The superheroes looked on in shock as Shin Godzilla began to stumble towards the jungle, stunned at what they had witnessed. The superheroes looked at one another._

* * *

 _Later, we see the superheroes, and some other men talking with the local natives on how to stop this monster, planning how to capture this monster._

 _Then, we see Shin Godzilla following Meta Man across the jungle. Ahead was a large clearing, with the locals, general and commanders, and supers waiting an edge overlooking the cliff. Surrounding the clearing where explosives, and below is a trap around 54 meters deep._

 _Shin Godzilla approaches the trap. Meta Man flew upwards right above the trap, and Shin Godzilla stepped right into it._

" _ **NOW!"**_ _called the general. Another soldier then pressed a button on the remote._

 _ **BOOOOM! GRAAAAAAOOOOOON!**_

 _Shin Godzilla roared in shock, the ground beneath him caving in underneath the monster's weight._

 _Eventually, Shin Godzilla landed into the trap, with only the head sticking out. The beast thrashes about, trying to get out. As the Supers briefly cheered, they turned to the military men. "Does the army still have any of the sedatives left?" asked Mr. Incredible._

 _However, the general and other commanders looked at one another in confusion as the others looked around, before they shrugged and shook their heads. Mr. Incredible grew irate and grabbed the shirt of the general, who was panicking._

 _Frozone then looked at the creature, who was still struggling to free itself from the trap, snapping its jaws wildly. He then looked at the supers arguing with the generals and other military men. He took in a deep breath as an idea formed into his head._

 _Frozone launched an icicle onto the creature, the ice standing up vertically, holding the creature's mouth open. Mr. Incredible then noticed Frozone running inside._

" _Frozone! Stop!" he shouted as he dropped the general, but the icicle began to crack around this time, and before long,_

 _ **Chomp!**_

 _Shin Godzilla's mouth closed onto the icicle, making Mr. Incredible freeze in his track. He looked on as the creature's skin began to distort once more. Shin Godzilla's arms began to grow longer as they grabbed onto the ledge. Elastigirl quickly stretched her arms out, grabbed Mr. Incredible and pulled him aside as the head landed on the spot he once was._

 _Mr. Incredible stumbled back as Shin Godzilla climbed out of the trap, roaring into the sky as its arms shriveled back to their tiny size._

 _Then, something incredible happened…_

 _Shin Godzilla cocked its head backwards as it exhaled a deep breath, frost coming out of its nostrils, before it shook its head violently. Everyone looked on in confusion as Shin Godzilla began to groan in annoyance, stumbling backwards a bit._

 _Frozone then flew out from the mouth as Shin Godzilla roared, before he flexed his hands outwards, skating down makeshift icicles to safety._

 _Around this time, Shin Godzilla's back began to grow pale white in coloring, which soon spreads all over the creature's body. Shin Godzilla's body movement slowed down to a crawl as his body. Shin Godzilla shook his head, and lets out one last roar, before his skin became completely pale white and his body stiffened to the position seen in the broadcast interruption._

 _Everyone looked on in shock and grew tense, preparing in case the creature breaks out of its icy prison again._

 _The supers waited and waited…_

…

…

…

 _Nothing happened._

 _Suddenly, they found themselves cheering at the defeat of the beast. Mr. Incredible approached Frozone, and the two men gave each other brother hugs…well, Mr. Incredible ended up nearly crushing Frozone's spine. Elastigirl approached the two of them, and joined in on the hug as well, much to Frozone's dismay._

 _Later, we see military helicopters surrounding the frozen Shin Godzilla as it is being carried by trucks pulling large platforms into a large ship to be taken away to a secret government base as the flashback finally dissipates._

 _*Flashback ended*_

* * *

The children looked at the adults with admiration in their eyes. Dash was especially excited after hearing about this.

"Woah…that was totally wicked!" Dash cheered as he super-sped towards Bob and hugged him tightly. "You were so lucky to see something so cool!" He said, giggling. Bob chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"What about that time with Syndrome and his massive Omnidroid?" he asked cheekily. Dash pouted. "That's not the same…" he replied. Donovan looked at them with a smile, before he frowned, remembering what Father Barack said at the broadcast interruptions.

"Wait…so, the government had the monster until its control, and yet the cult got their hands on it easily? How?" he asked. Helen looked at him with a frown. "For whatever reason, cults have a lot of supporters. Plus, with the amount of power the Resurgence has…I guess it shouldn't be a surprise that this would happen eventually." She said.

Bob nodded, while the children looked at her in confusion.

 **Ring. Ring. Ring.**

Everyone turned to the direction of the ringing sound. Bob stood up. "That's my "Incredi-phone." I'll be right back." He said as he stood up and sped towards his room, thinking that it may be an emergency. Donovan then looked at Helen and then asked,

"Wait, had you met this cult before?" asked Donovan. Helen shook her head. "No. Like I told Violet two weeks ago, I've faced off against other cults before. But," she shook her head as she sighed. "nothing like _this._ These guys…"

Donovan grew another frown, fear growing inside of him. Helen and the kids saw this and frowned, the former approached him with a comforting gaze. "Donovan…everything's gonna be fine. They don't know our secret identities, and therefore don't know where we are." She assured. Donovan looked at her, and shook his head.

"I'm scared, Mrs. Parr. I've heard of these guys before the attack at the orphanage. Mother Superior always warned me to stay inside the orphanage, as they could be _everywhere_." He explained, recalling disobeying the orders to test out his powers. Thankfully, the boy never noticed any suspicious activity, but the mere thought of them watching over him in the darkness is enough to send shivers down his spine.

His voice began to whimper as he slightly shivered. "And…and since they're willing to kill so many other people…just so they unleash their monster to kill _more_ people. It's…" he then sighed, silently breaking down in tears. Helen wasted no time in hugging him. Donovan flinched at the sudden contact, but once he recognized it was from Helen, he leaned into the hug.

"I know, sweetie…I know…" she said, holding him close. Dash then approached and patted him in the back. "Don't worry, little fella. You've got the best superheroes in town to help protect you, and this city." He said with a boastful smirk, patting his chest. Donovan and Helen looked at him, and gave a chuckle. Jack-Jack giggled as well with a clap. Dash then shrugged.

"Besides, how any more difficult can this "Resurgence" group be than Syndrome or Evelyn Deavor to handle?" he asked with a shrug. Donovan raised a brow in confusion, while Helen made an "oooohh" noise. "Um, Dash…with what we're dealing with here…I think it's worse." She said.

Dash raised a brow in confusion. "Huh?" he asked. Violet stepped in. "With Syndrome and Evelyn: as bad as those two were, they didn't want to kill any civilians; they just wanted superheroes gone from the public eyes. With the Resurgence…they want to _kill_ _all_ people, and maybe even all life, that they deem unfit in their vision of a "perfect world". So, they are _MUCH. WORSE._ " She said, adding the last two words in a tense tone to emphasize her point.

Dash's confidence soon vanished, as the reality of her statements sunk in. "Oh…" he replied. Donovan sighed sadly, and Helen just rubbed her hands on his back. "Still…that's not gonna stop us. We're gonna protect you, Donovan. No matter what happens…that's a promise." She assured. Donovan looked at her, and gave a smile, wiping away a tear from his eyes.

"Thank you guys…" he whimpered out. Helen and Dash smiled.

After a small while, Donovan was calm, and Helen soon released him from her hugging, much to Donovan's disappointment. At this time, Bob returned back with a grave look.

"It's the police. They want all of us to come to the station to try and interrogate the cultist member that we caught back at the orphanage attack." Bob explained. The others looked at one another in intrigue. Bob then gestured to Donovan. "And they want us to bring Donovan as well." He added.

Helen, the kids and Donovan were alarmed by this. "W-What? Why?" asked Donovan, growing fearful of what might happen. Bob frowned. "You were the only other one who was still inside the burning building when the cult attacked. So they need your side of the story to help the police." He explained.

Donovan looked down at his fingers a bit, wondering what to do. He wanted to put that man behind bars, so he'll never bother him or anyone else again. But on the other hand…the fear of anyone else in the cult being the same station gnawed at him from the inside. Bob noticed this fear, and placed his large hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's terrifying, but you have to do this. I've tried to talk them out of this, but…they're persistent. Besides, this should be a good way of confronting your fears, right?" he said, first sounding a bit glum, before his tone grew bright as he finished his sentence.

Donovan gave a smile at his thoughtful suggestion, before he pondered about his decision. He then looked at him. "Will you be in your super-suits?" he asked. The others nodded. "Of course, kid. What do you want us to do? Come in in our secret identities and risk getting ourselves exposed like a turtle without a shell? That's ridiculous." Violet said. Donovan frowned a bit. "Right…right…" he replied. Bob and Helen gave a small glare at Violet, but she didn't notice.

Donovan then thought about it some more, before sighing, making a decision…

* * *

Soon, the house's garage door opens, and out drove their Family Station Wagon. As it drove on into the road, Bob, now donning his Mr. Incredible suit, pressed a red button, and the car began to transform into a red colored version of Mr. Incredible's other car; the Incredibile. It has the same features as the previous Incredibile, but instead dons a red color to help blend in with the super family's new design.

The Incredibile drove through the highway at high speed; it was late at around this time, so there aren't many cars around, making the drive to the police station easier.

Inside the car, is the entire family, all donned in their suits, except for Donovan. Bob and Helen are sitting in the front, Dash and Violet are sitting in the middle row – much to Violet's annoyance – and Donovan is sitting in the back with Jack-Jack. Donovan was looking out the window, overlooking the house as it begins to fade away in the distance.

Nobody said a word on the trip there, although Jack-Jack made baby noises along the way. Donovan looked at him, and gave a smile as he tickled his tiny feet, making Jack-Jack laugh. He then look at his feet, and gave a shy, before he gulped. He was scared, there's no doubt about that. But he tried to think positively.

" **Well, this is it. We're going to the police station and confront that evil man…*sigh* Hopefully the Parrs…or the Incredibles now, can keep their promise in protecting me."** He thought to himself, frowning. **"Donovan, I meant every word of what I said. Don't worry about it, sweetie."** A motherly voice said from out of nowhere. This made Donovan flinch. **"Uh…who was that?"** he thought worryingly.

The sound of Bob clearing his throat made him turn his head up to look at the Parrs, looking back at him with a cheeky smile. Donovan looked around. "Uh…you can still hear my thoughts, can you?" he asked. The Parrs nodded, and chuckled. Donovan sighed and shook his head, cheeks blushing. Helen then stretched her hand out and caressed his cheek.

"It's alright, sweetie. We're here for you." She assured again. Bob nodded. "Just remember; stay close to us at all times, let us grown-ups do the talking, and do everything we say." He instructed. Donovan nodded.

"Okay." He said. He then heard a snapping of fingers, and he turned to see Dash, who was looking at him sternly. "Hey. Did he say "Okay"?" he asked. Donovan looked at him weirdly and shook his head. "…No?" he said. Dash then crossed his arms. "What did he say exactly?" he asked.

"Do exactly what they say?" he asked. Dash nodded. "Exactly, what they say." He reaffirmed. Helen shook her head. "Dash, seriously?" she asked. Immediately, Dash broke his façade and giggled. "What? I was having a bit of fun." He said with a harmless smile, before patting Donovan in the head. Helen shook her head and looked at Donovan apologetically.

"I'm sorry about Dash. He's always…in the mood when it comes to crime-fighting." She said, giving him a pat on the cheek before retracting her hand back. Donovan smiled in content, while Dash just chuckled, scratching the back of his head. The rest of the trip remained silent.

* * *

At last, they've arrived at the city of Metroville. The buildings still stood tall and proud, the evening sun's rays hitting the glass reflected outwards. Some of them briefly hit Donovan's eyes, and he backed away in annoyance, rubbing his eyes.

As they drove alongside the city, several pedestrians took notice of the car, and they gave out shouts of appreciation for the heroes. One of them even held up a sign that simply reads;

 **You Heroes are Incredible!**

Violet sighs at the signs. "Why do people always use our names as puns?" she asked to herself, shaking her head. And she wasn't lying either; for the duration of Mr. Incredibles career as a hero, both before and after the Superhero Ban, his fans have always used the last name for some sort of a pun. And recently, they've started doing this with the entire family as well. It warmed their hearts at first, but now these puns started to annoy them (and you can't really blame them).

Soon, they began to drive alongside a familiar sight to them…and not a pleasant one. Donovan looked at it, and he grew a frown.

This was the orphanage he grew up in…the one he set on fire when the Resurgence attacked. Now it is a crumbled mess, blocked off by various blockades. Construction has only just begun, as during that time, Donovan's heat blasts has filled the area with radiation, leaving that spot uninhabitable for two weeks. Now that the radiation has cleared off, the place has become safe to walk in again.

However, the guilt that Donovan has for starting the fire in the first place has never left him and seeing the building in its new state seemed to have opened a wound in his heart. Helen and Bob noticed the orphanage, before turning back to see Donovan's saddened look on his face. So, they slightly sped off, not wanting to stay near that place any longer.

* * *

At last, they have arrived at the Metroville Police Station, where the Chief of the Metroville Police Department was waiting for them, along with several other officers. The Chief was in his late 50s and sports a traditional police outfit like the rest of them. He has a gray mustache, piercing brown eyes and short brown hair that was beginning to turn gray with age.

The Incredibile eventually pulled over, and the Incredibles stepped out, with Donovan not far behind Helen's legs. The Chief approached Bob and reached his hand out to shake it.

"Good evening, Mr. Incredible. Glad that you can show up when you can." He greeted with a gruff voice. Mr. Incredible smiled back and shook his head. "Thank you, Chief." He replied. Once they stopped, Chief cleared his throat.

"Let's cut to the chase; did you bring the boy here?" he asked. Bob nodded. "Yes, we did." He then turned to Donovan, gesturing him to the Chief. **"This is the Chief. Say hi to him."** Bob told in his mind. Donovan nodded, although he was still hesitant as he approached the Chief.

Donovan extended his hands, and the Chief warmly took it with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, little guy." He said warmly. Donovan nodded with a shy smile. Then, the Chief straightened up.

"Now, shall we head inside?" he asked, gesturing to the door. Bob nodded. "Of course, lead the way." He said. The Chief nodded as he gestured the Incredibles towards the station.

Once they got inside, Donovan got a good look around the police station. The place is mostly stale, especially in comparison to the hospital earlier. There is a front desk with a man sitting and looking at some reports. The office floors are wooden and brown in coloring, and the walls are a metallic gray with numerous small black marks dotted all over. The sheer size of the place, not to mention the number of policemen inside the building is enough to intimidate Donovan.

A comforting hand on his scalp caused him to look up, to see Helen looking at him. She was giving him a smile. **"You're doing fine…"** she told him in his thoughts. Donovan nodded, before he looked ahead.

Soon, the Incredibles arrived at the room where the Chief says the cultist was being interrogated. "Here he is; Resurgence Chief Quinton Adkins." He said, pointing to the window looking at the disgruntled man in the room.

Donovan flinched at seeing the man once more. He was as dirty and monstrous as he had remembered seeing him two weeks ago. He even has a stump where his left hand should be.

Quinton looked up upon noticing the shadows inside the room. He narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brows upon recognizing who these people are. He quickly got up to confront them only to be stopped by his right hand, which was cuffed to the chair since his left hand was gone.

Donovan flinched and cowered behind Helen again, who immediately wrapped her left arm around him in safety. The Chief chuckled and puts up a hand, signaling them to settle down. "Don't worry about this scum. He's cuffed to the chair, especially since he lost his hand." He chuckled. Then, he turned to the Incredibles.

"Speaking of which, what happened to his hand?" he asked. Donovan looked down before he looked at his left shoulder, where the hand was. Bob noticed this, and he turned to the Chief. "Donovan here cut it off with his beam powers when _he,_ " he said, pointing to Quinton. "grabbed the kid back at the orphanage." He finished. Donovan looked at the Chief and nodded in agreement. The Chief looked at them, and nodded, humming in understanding.

"I see. Well then. Onto business!" he said before he turned to Quinton. "No matter how much we try to pry into him, this bastard won't cough up any information." He said, clenching his fist in frustration.

" **Bad language!"** Donovan heard Dash exclaim in the ten-year old's mind. The Chief then continued onwards.

"So, with you folks, I figured you would have better luck than us." He suggested. Bob and Helen nodded. "Of course, sir. We'll get some info out of this criminal," Helen agreed, looking at Quinton, who was still looking at Donovan. "even if we have to use…undesirable methods." She finished, cracking her neck. Donovan, Dash and Violet tensed up at her tone. Even Bob widened his eyes at Helen.

The Chief nodded frantically and cleared his throat before he moved his hands to the door. "Okay…um, well, I'll just leave you guys to it." He suggested as he opened the door. Bob and Helen nodded before they entered inside. The children were about to follow before Quinton placed his arm in front of the children. "Except the children, perhaps." He suggested.

Bob and Helen turned to him, while Violet and Dash looked at him in shock. "What?! W-Why?" asked Violet. The Chief shrugged. "Obvious. You're still new into this superhero business, and interrogations, from what I can tell from your…personalities, don't seem to be the type that would take interrogation seriously." He explained.

Dash and Violet just looked at him, appalled by this man's accusations. The Chief then turned to Donovan. "Especially him. We don't want anything bad happening to the poor lad here." He said.

"B-But Quinton's cuffed." Dash said, pointing to Quinton. The Chief nodded. "Yes, but you never know what this man and his cult is capable of. I'm willing to bet that that man might still be armed and dangerous." He ended, ominously. Donovan flinched and hugged himself in fear. Violet looked at the officer, confused. "W-What? He's cuffed. And I'm sure you guys checked him for any types of weapons, didn't you?" she asked, eyebrow raised in confusion.

The Chief looked at her, a hint of frustration in his eyes. Just when it seems like there could be a heated argument, Bob stepped in. "You know, kids. Maybe you should stay out here; right beside the door, and keep Donovan safe." He said. Violet and Dash looked at him in shock. "But dad!" Dash complained. However, Helen's firm gaze shuts them up.

"Kids, we're not here to argue with the police. Just do as he says. We'll be back out here soon." She instructed. Violet and Dash frowned, but they eventually conceded. Donovan looked at the kids as they sat beside the door, crossing their arms. Helen then gave Jack-Jack to Donovan.

"You make sure he's safe as well, okay?" she instructed. Donovan nodded with a smile. "I won't let you down, Mrs.-" Donovan said, but was interrupted by Helen, who shook her head. **"Don't call me Mrs. Parr. They'll learn of our secret identities."** She said in her mind, gritting her teeth in fright. Donovan widened his eyes in shock, and then nodded in understanding. "Uh…I mean, Mrs. Incredible." He corrected. Helen then nodded with a smile. "Take care." She said, patting him in the forehead, before they walked inside the room. The Chief then closed the door, and looked at Dononvan, who was smiling at him shyly, while Jack-Jack giggled like the innocent kid he is.

* * *

Quinton glared at the family, as Bob and Helen took a pair of chairs and sat down in front of him. "I won't say a thing, you sinners." He growled. Bob huffed and crossed his arms. "Well, that's too bad. You're gonna tell us some things we'd like to know, and depending on how you cooperate, we might go easy on you." Bob began. Then he shrugged.

"However, there's still the variety of lawsuits that you'll be charged with once we're done; including property damage, assault on children and other people…you get the idea." Bob said, gesturing his left hand as he lifted the felonies. Quinton just growled. "I don't care…soon, when our Father gets our hands on this boy, we will-"

 **Slap!**

Quinton's face was flung to the left as Helen slapped him across the cheek. "We know what you're going to use Donovan for. And we won't let you." Helen said sternly, fist clenching. Bob just looked at her, not expecting her to act so tough. _"Well, looks like she's going to be the "Bad Cop" this time around."_ He thought to himself as Helen clenched his fist.

"Now then, I'm going to ask you this only once: Where. Is. The base?" she asked firmly. Quinton, like before, just gave them a glare…

* * *

Back outside in the hall, the kids were sitting on chairs nearby, waiting for the adults to be finished with the interrogation. Violet was crossing her arms and looking up at the ceiling, Dash was groaning quietly, while Donovan and Jack-Jack were inspecting one another's fingers.

"*sigh* I should've brought my CD player." Violet whispered to herself as she flopped her head back, head tapping against the wall. Dash was no better off, for he just groaned and swung his legs out and about.

"This is sooo boring! Why can't we go in there and knock some sense into the guy?" he complained. Donovan looked at them, and shrugged, having nothing to say. Jack-Jack grabbed Donovan's finger and sucked on it like a baby bottle. Donovan gently pulled back. "No, Jack-Jack. You shouldn't suck on my finger. It's not healthy." He chided softly.

Jack-Jack pouted, and he began to whine. Donovan panicked, and began to try and sooth him. "Shh, shh…it's okay. Don't worry, we won't be here for long." He soothed. Jack-Jack however, wasn't listening, and his whines began to grow louder. Donovan began to panic, so he turned to Violet and Dash.

"Do any of you have any of those…baby-sucky things?" he asked, while motioning himself sucking on his thumb. Dash and Violet rasied a brow, and looked at one another in confusion. Donovan sighed in frustration. "That thing the parents give to their kids in order to get them to stop sucking their thumbs!" he reiterated.

Then, Violet raised her brows in realization. "Oh…you mean a pacifier?" she asked. Donovan nodded. Then, she shook her head. "Nope. Sorry." She finished. Donovan dropped his jaw, before he turned to Dash. "You have one?" he asked. Dash shook his head. Donovan groaned, before they flinched at hearing Jack-Jack beginning to whine some more.

"W-What did you do?" asked Violet, accusingly. Donovan shook his head. "I didn't do anything! I just took my finger away because he was sucking on it!" he replied. Dash looked at the two them, a bit embarrassed that he was caught in the middle of a potential argument. Then, he took Donovan's hand, and handed it over to Jack-Jack.

Jack-Jack immediately beamed in happiness and sucked on his fingers again. Donovan glared at him in anger, and he shrugged with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, little dude. You gotta hold out until then." He said. Donovan sighed, and just allowed Jack-Jack to play with his fingers.

"Just tell us where your base it!" the kids flinched upon hearing Helen's outbursts. They turned back, to see Helen grabbing Quinton's collar, lifting him up. Donovan widened his eyes and held Jack-Jack closely.

"Wow…is Mrs. Parr always like this during her superheroing?" he asked to the older kids. Dash shrugged. "Violet and I've only been to a few crime-fights with her since Superheroes became legal again, and we've never seen her like that." Dash explained. Violet nodded.

They then noticed Bob taking a quick glance at them, and they quickly shrunk back to their chairs. After a while, Donovan looked at them, and gave a smile.

"So um…let's get rid of this thick atmosphere and…talk about something to keep ourselves preoccupied." He said with the smile. Dash nodded. "Okay good. So um…what do you guys want to talk about?" he asked. Donovan shrugged. Dash pondered for a moment, before an idea formed into his head.

A very… _naughty_ idea…

Dash then turned to Donovan. "So, you ever wondered who this, "Tony" person is?" he asked. Donovan raised a brow while Violet stood ridged. "Who is Tony?" he asked. Violet then turned to them. "He is none of your concern, you brats." She hissed. Donovan shrunk in fear, while Dash gave her a smug.

"Oh come now, Violet. I've met your new boyfriend, he doesn't seem bad." He said teasingly. Violet raised a brow. "What are you going on about? He's not my boyfriend yet." She said, though her cheeks began to blush. Dash smirked, and looked at Donovan.

" **Hey, Donovan. Can you see what's in her mind?"** he asked telepathically. Violet gasped, and gave an immediate glare to Dash. "Shut. Up!" she growled, before she turned to Donovan. Donovan flinched. "And you! If you so much as get a mental image out of _my_ mind," she began, a low, growling tone keening in the back of her throat. Donovan gestured at her to calm down.

"Okay. Okay, I won't." he said, holding Jack-Jack closely. Violet glared at him, before she turned away, crossing her arms. Donovan shook his head, before he began to think of something else. Then, he remembered something he accidently picked up from Violet's mind.

He could see Violet in her normal cloths looking at the boy he saw earlier today. The two of them were looking at one another deeply in the eyes, smiling at one another, before their lips began to close in.

"*snickering* Hahahaha!" Donovan snapped out of his thoughts to see Dash chuckling in delight, and Violet looking embarrassed. Donovan sighed in disappointment; he was _still_ connected to their minds. "I've got to refresh my memories on how to disconnect from someone telepathically." He said to himself.

"I knew it! He _is_ your boyfriend." He said. Violet looked at the two boys, and she began to grow livid. The boys looked at her, and Dash immediately stopped laughing, seeing her so mad. "You two…" she said, hands tensing up as if her fingers are claws.

She began to take in deep breaths, and she closed her eyes to calm herself down. "I-I'm sorry, Violet. I…I forgot I still had," Donovan began, trying to defend himself. Violet's glare shuts him up. After a few tense moments, she stood up. "I'm going to cool myself down." She said as she stood up and stomped off to the restroom.

Dash and Donovan looked on, and the latter gulped. Dash looked at him. "Are you okay, little guy?" he asked. Donovan shook his head. "I think she hates me now." He said. He then wiped away a tear from his eye. "I know she didn't like me that much before, when she said she would…do something to me if I intrude her privacy. But now…" he said, unable to continue.

Dash immediately patted him in the scalp, soothing him. "Hey, it's okay. Violet's always like that; short tempered, and always secretive about her boyfriend." He replied. Donovan looked at him. "Are you sure?" he asked. Dash nodded.

"Of course, little guy. But, she is a good sister otherwise. Though, if I can say anything…you should probably work on that little telepathy problem you got." He said, gently tapping his forehead. Donovan smiled weakly, and Jack-Jack reached his arms out. With a smile, Donovan held him closely. "I hope that she can forgive me." he said. Dash just laughed, and nudged him softly. "She will." He assured. Donovan smiled again, and after the conversation, the two sat in silence listening in to the interrogation, with Donovan occasionally tickled Jack-Jack's belly.

After a while, Donovan heard footsteps approaching them. He briefly thought it was Violet, but they sounded like masculine boots. He and Dash looked up to see the Chief approaching them with a gentle smile. He nodded upon seeing them looking at him.

"Excuse me, little ones. I hate to be interrupting whatever it is you're talking about, but um…Donovan," he began, pointing to the bald boy. Donovan looked at him. "Would you mind coming with me to the office…alone? We'd like to begin with you questions." He suggested.

Donovan looked at him in confusion, while Dash raised a brow cautiously. "Uh, shouldn't Mom and Dad go with him, just in case?" he asked. The Chief shook his head. "No need. We've got multiple guards on the doorway; he'll be fine." He suggested. Donovan and Dash looked at one another, confused and worried, before the latter placed Jack-Jack on Dash's arms.

"I'll be back…I hope this goes well." Donovan said as he stood up. The Chief nodded as he gestured his head towards the direction of his office. "Alright. On we go." He said, before he walked off. Donovan followed after him. Dash looked at Donovan with concern, which grew when Donovan looked back.

" **Please stay nearby. I don't trust the officer."** He told him via telepathy before he left. Dash raised a brow, wondering why he would go with the officer if he really doesn't trust him. Soon, Donovan disappeared with the Chief, leaving Dash and Jack-Jack alone.

After a while, Violet returns, still carrying an angered look. "Grrrr…I'm gonna kill that boy. *scoff* Who does he think he is, getting into my mind like that?" she growled, sitting down next to Dash, before she turned to him, noticing Donovan not being there.

"Hey, where is Donovan?" she asked. Dash pointed to where Donovan and the Chief once were. Violet raised a brow. "What?" she asked. "He's with the Chief, asking questions. He told me via telepathy to stay nearby, as he doesn't trust The Chief." Dash explained.

Violet crossed her arms, still keeping a confused, yet intrigued expression. "Okay…did he get mom and dad's permission?" she asked. Dash shook his head. "Nope. He just asked Donovan, and that's it." He replied. Violet then raised a brow.

"Wait…then why would he go to The Chief – _by himself_ – when he doesn't trust The Chief?" she asked. Dash shrugged. "I don't know…Hey, do you remember earlier today, when Donovan mentioned that he's forced to stay inside the orphanage because he thought the cult is everywhere?" he asked.

Violet shook her head. "Do you really think the Chief of Metroville Police Department would even think of falling for the cult's rubbish?" she asked, shrugging and shaking her head. Dash thought about it for a moment, taking Violet's word into consideration.

"Um…" he pondered. Violet gave a smug. "That's what I thought. However, it still seems suspicious that he wouldn't ask mom and dad? Then again, I'm not sure how police interrogations work." She said, smug growing into a frown, before shrugging as she finished.

Dash narrowed his eyes as he continued looking at the spot where Donovan and The Chief once were. Something inside of him was telling him to go and search for him. **"Hmm…I know The Chief told me to stay behind and stay with my parents. But I'm a little worried…"** Dash thought to himself.

Violet turned to him, and sighed through her nose. Even though she couldn't hear his thoughts now that Donovan isn't here to re-establish the mental link, she could tell Dash wants to stay close and keep an eye on Donovan. As for herself, she…well, she didn't like what Donovan did, but that doesn't mean she hates him.

With a sigh, she looked at Dash with a stern look. "Alright, Dash. We'll go and check on Donovan." She said as she stood up. Dash looked at her with a happy smile. "Really?" he asked. Violet nodded. "But only because I won't have to see your worried face." She said. Dash smiled.

"Aww…you do care." He teased. Violet sighed. "You're so immature." She replied. Dash gave a smug. " _You're_ immature." He replied. Violet frowned. " _You're_ immature." She bickered. The two briefly continued their bickering as they, and Jack-Jack, followed the direction Donovan and The Chief went.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donovan and the Chief were approaching The Chief's office. Standing there was a pair of police officers standing like guards. The Chief opened the door to his office and gestured Donovan inside. Donovan nodded and walked ahead, and The Chief closed the door.

"Have a seat here." Said the Chief, gesturing to the chair. Donovan complied and climbed onto the chair. The Chief then sat down, and clasped his hands together.

"Okay, now let's begin." He said. Donovan nodded. The Chief then looked at him, and asked, "How was your life at the orphanage before the attack?" he asked. Donovan rubbed his hands together shyly, and gulped. "W-Well…things w-were mostly fine. M-Mother Superior is really sweet to me, and most of the other kids are nice as well." He replied.

The Chief nodded as he then took out a notebook. "Mm-hmm. I see…" he went as he scribbled something down. Then he looked back up at him. "Did anyone else know of your superpowers?" he asked. Donovan nodded.

"Well…Mother Superior and a few other kids do. With the kids, I would use my harmless ones for fun." He replied with a friendly smile. The Chief nodded as he continued writing down something in his notepad. "Okay, now…how were you dropped off at the orphanage?" he asked.

"A-A nice man named Rick Dicker. He was the one who raised me when…" Donovan replied, but stopped when he tried to mention of _how_ he got to Rick Dicker's hands. The Chief looked at him, and raised a brow. " _When_?" he asked. Donovan, after a while of silence, then shook his head. "I can't remember when, how, or why I ended up with Mr. Dicker." He replied. The Chief nodded.

Meanwhile, back outside, Dash and Violet were approaching the office quietly. Violet noticed the two cops standing alongside the wall. One of the cops took in a deep breath, and sighed, indirectly looking ahead. Violet quickly ducked away to the wall, away from the cop's view. She then turned to him.

" _Can you hear my thoughts?"_ mouthed Violet. Dash raised a brow. "What?" he whispered. Violet made a hush gesture, widening her eyes in the process. Then, she tapped her forehead. _"Can you hear my thoughts?!"_ she mouthed again. Dash realized what she was trying to say, and understood before shaking his head. Violet raised a finger and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Donovan looked at The Chief, who was still scribbling something down, when he heard a voice.

" **Donovan, can you hear me?"** Donovan gasped silently. The Chief looked at him with concern. "What is it?" he asked. Donovan looked at him, and gulped, shaking his head. "S-Sorry, I…I almost fell asleep. I-It was just a little warm and quiet here. Sorry…" he said with a sheepish smile. The Chief looked at him, with furrowed brows, before he nodded and continued to scribble something down.

" **Donovan? Are you there?"** the voice said in his mind. Donovan looked at his mind and responded to the voice. **"Hello? Who is this?"** he asked.

" **It's me, Violet. What's happening?"** asked Violet. Donovan frowned a bit, fearing Violet might still be mad at him. **"I'm i-in the Chief's office. He's asking me some questions. Nothing really bad."** He told them telepathically.

* * *

Back outside, Violet nodded as she listened in. **"Well, we're outside the office. Would you mind connecting my mind to Dash?"** she asked internally. Donovan didn't reply, and Violet was about to ask again, before,

 **Tap. Tap.**

Violet and Dash flinched a bit and looked at one another. **"I'm sorry about the tap. I did that to let you know that you can hear each other's thoughts now."** They heard Donovan nodded. Dash smiled and looked at Violet.

" **Can you hear me, secret girlfriend?"** asked Dash. Violet looked at him and narrowed her eyes. **"Shut it! Now's not the time."** She growled. Dash flinched and smiled again sheepishly. Violet then looked up to her forehead. **"Okay, we're good. We're going to be keeping close by in case things get astray."** She said.

" **Thank you, Violet. The link won't last long, however. It will only last for a few minutes."** Donovan replied. Then, Violet heard a sigh. **"Hey, um…I'm sorry for what happened earlier, Violet."** Her eyes softened slightly and she grew another frown. Then, she shook her head. **"Forget about it, kid. We'll talk about that later."** Violet told as she crossed her arms. **"Okay…"** Donovan finished, before Violet heard no more from him. Then, she looked at Dash.

" **Okay. Now, Dash…I'm going need you to distract the guards with something. Once they're gone, I'll turn invisible and sneak inside the room. That way, I will stay right beside Donovan in case things go awry."** Violet explained.

Dash raised a brow. **"H-How am I going to distract the guards?"** he asked. Violet shook her head and shrugged. **"I dunno, but you should think of something; maybe with…Jack-Jack."** she suggested, head gesturing to Jack-Jack.

Dash looked at Jack-Jack, and the baby giggled at him. Then,

 _ **Plop.**_

Jack-Jack's diaper dripped downwards, and Violet and Dash looked at Jack-Jack. He took a poop in his diapers, and needed to be change. Dash and Violet looked at one another, and smiled, as an idea formed in their heads.

* * *

The cops were still on guard by the doorway, before Dash approached them, holding Jack-Jack down. "Hey uh, guys? Can you tell me where your restroom is? I need to change my baby brother's diapers." He asked. The guards looked down at him; one of them pointing to the direction Dash and Violet came from.

"It's back down the hallway and a little further down the right past the interrogation room. Now get out of here, your brother's poop is starting to smell." The guard says, covering her nose to protect her precious sense of smell from the foul stench. Dash frowned. "Uh…can you guys take me to the bathroom? I…don't really understand what you guys are saying." He replied, feeling a bit stupid in pretending that he had no idea of what, essentially, they are stating exactly!

The guards sighed in frustration. "It is down the hall, past the interrogation room in the right! How is that difficult to understand?" the other guard stated roughly. Dash flinched at her tone, but he gulped it in; for Donovan's sake.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just…can you please come with me?" he asked. Now the guards were getting frustrated. The left guard approached Dash, and after she pinched her nose, she said sternly. "Listen here, brat. We were given an assignment, and we're going to follow it. So you can either leave us alone and find the restroom yourself, or I will have you arrested for obstruction of justice." She threatened through her teeth. Dash flinched, and gulped, wondering what will happen next.

 _ **Prrrrr…**_

Jack-Jack's super suit was beginning to turn brown, and something liquidy was dripping down. Dash gasped with disgust, and so did the officers, who repulsed back. "Oh my god! Kid, take that thing to the restroom." The other guard instructed. Dash shook his head. "I can't. I don't know where it is. _Please_ take me there!" he pleaded. The guards looked at each other and then sighed in frustration.

"Okay, fine! We'll take you there! Just don't make a mess in the halls." The male guard conceded. Dash smiled as the guards took him and guided him down the halls. Jack-Jack's laugh can be heard in the background.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Chief placed down his notepad and looked at the doorway upon hearing the commotion outside. He sighed and stood up. "Hold on, I'll be with you in a second. I just gotta check on what's going on outside." He instructed as he walked to the front door. Donovan looked on in confusion.

The Chief opened the door and stepped outside, looking around. He noticed that the guards are not in their posts. He then noticed a foul smell, and he covered his nose as well. Donovan, thanks to his enhanced sense of smell, can also smell it, and he had his shirt collar to cover his nose and mouth so he can breathe more easily.

The Chief looked down and saw a brown stain on the floor. With a frustrated sigh, he turned on his walkie-talkie on his shoulder. "Requesting a janitor to move this pile of crap on the floor in front of my office." He coughed, waving his hand in front of his nose to wave the smell away.

He wasn't paying attention to the door behind him silently widening.

Donovan looked at the door, and he saw the door widening. He thought nothing of it for a moment, before he heard in his mind,

" **Hey, Donovan. It's me."** Violet's voice said. Then, Violet's head and left hand turned visible to reaffirm her presence. Donovan's face brightened with a smile. **"W-What are you doing here, Violet?"** he asked. **"To keep an eye on things and keep you safe. Dash forced me to come here, so that you'll be more comfortable."** She said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Donovan frowned again, remembering what happened earlier. Violet, once more, heard his thoughts and shook her head again.

" **Donovan, like I said; we'll talk about that later. But for what it's worth…I don't hate you."** She assured, before she turned fully invisible. Donovan looked at her, a mix of relief and confusion in his mind, but before he could ask, The Chief came back.

"Alright, now that THAT stinky situation will be taken care of, let's get back to business." The Chief suggested as he walked back inside, and sat back down, picking his notepad up to write down some more notes. Donovan gulped, and straightened himself once more.

"Now…" he began. "What was your first experience with the Resurgence?" he asked. Donovan immediately tensed up, not feeling comfortable talking about the encounter. "Um…d-do I have to talk about that? Because I really don't want to." He replied sadly.

The Chief gave him a sympathetic, yet stern look. "Donovan, I really need you to help me here. This is…important for us." He said. Donovan looked down and gulped. Then, he sighed to himself. "M-My first exposure was actually watching a news three years ago, when some of them set a building on fire." He explained, remembering the news he saw with Mother Superior.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _A 4 year old Donovan was on Mother Superior's knees, watching the news with her. The news displayed several gunned men and women standing outside of a burning building, shouting in victory, "For the father!" and "Take that you sinners!" and "We will awaken our god once more!" and lastly, "That boy will be ours!"_

" _ **I was curious, yet a bit scared of what was being shown on television. I could feel Mother Superior holding me closer in fear."**_ _Present Donovan said as Mother Superior gasped silently._

" _ **Then, she told me about whom these people are, and that if they find me…they'll take me away and I'll never see the outside again."**_ _Present Donovan said as we see Mother Superior talking to Young Donovan about the cult."_

 _*Flashback ended*_

* * *

Donovan looked at The Chief. "I was scared since then…and then my fears came true when…well, you know," he said with a shrug, referring to the attack two weeks ago. The Chief nodded in understanding.

"My deepest condolences, Donovan." He said. Donovan nodded. "Thank you." He replied. The Chief then nodded back in reply. "It's amazing how crazy people can be when they set out for their goals. The Resurgence will do anything to get you from these sinners so they can build a new "Eden's Garden", and for what? Because we can't control our natural impulses and instincts." He said.

Donovan nodded as The Chief rambled. But then, he froze, and widened his eyes at hearing what he thought he heard. "W-Wait…Chief?" he asked. The Chief looked at him. "What is it?" he asked. Donovan pointed at him. "What…did you say a moment ago?" he asked. The Chief looked at him obliviously.

"Um…all I said was "To get you away from these sinners." Why?" he asked. Donovan narrowed his eyes. "I…don't think a normal Chief would ever refer to people as sinners." He said, suspiciously. The Chief looked at him, and upon recognizing what Donovan was referring to, he raised his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"I-I wasn't. I was just, you know, uh…speaking in their…native tongue! You know what I mean?" he asked with a shy smile. Donovan wasn't buying it, and for a moment, his eye briefly flashed a neon green coloring for a moment. Then, as his eyes returned to their natural state, he widened his eyes and gasped.

"Oh no…" he said. The Chief raised a brow. "What is it, boy?" he asked. Donovan raised a finger and pointed at him, skin turning pale. "You…You're with them! You're with THE RESURGENCE!" he cried out, stumbling to get out of the office.

The Chief didn't respond with words; instead, as Donovan prepared to leave, he lunged forward and grabbed Donovan by the back of the neck. Donovan screamed in fright as loud as he could, but The Chief pulled out a pistol and aimed at his forehead.

The Chief could have sworn he heard a gasp, but he didn't pay any mind, as the door was kicked open, and in stepped the two guards from outside. "Chief?! What is going on here?!" the female guard shouted as the both of them pulled out a pistol and aimed it at The Chief.

The Chief smirked evilly. "We're got the boy…now we just need to get him out to a police car, and back to Montana." He said. The two guards looked at one another, and smiled calmly, before they pulled out their pistols. Donovan and Violet – who was still in the room, invisible – gasped in horror; the two guards are in on this? "Father will be so proud of us." The male guard complimented with a gleeful smile. The other guard nodded in agreement

"W-Wait…where's Dash?!" Donovan called out. The Chief looked at him sternly. "That boy does not concern you. Now shut the hell up and come with us, unless you want your caretakers to get bullets in their heads." The Chief instructed sternly. Donovan whimpered, but he didn't stop struggling as he tried to get out of the big man's grip. Then, as the cultists in disguise prepared to leave,

 **Whack!**

A purple force field slammed into the female guard's side, bashing her against the cabinet. The guard was knocked out in the process. The Chief and male guard gasped in shock, before another force field whacked the male guard's gun out of his hands. Then, the guard was punched several times; one in the gut, and two in the face, before he was down. Donovan's face lit up with joy; he had forgotten Violet was still in the room, and was so grateful that she was still willing to fight for him.

As the Chief aimed at wherever the invisible entity was, Dash super-sped in with a long stick and whacked The Chief in the stomach. The Chief was forced to let Donovan go, and he fell to the floor. Violet became visible again as she and Dash immediately approached him to inspect if he was alright.

"Are you okay, little guy?" asked Dash. Donovan nodded in fright, before he began to search for a missing someone. "W-Wait, where's Jack-Jack?" he asked. Violet then turned to Dash as well. "Yeah, where is he?!" she demanded.

Dash shrugged. "He just teleported out of my hands when we heard Donovan screaming from all the way over the restroom!" he explained. Then, the two guards stood up, groaning in pain, before they turned to the children. Donovan whimpered in fear as Violet spread her arms out to place herself in front of the two younger boys.

"You brats! This is for interfering with the Father's business!" the female guard shouted in anger as she pulled out her pistol and aimed it at the children. The male guard did the same as he picked up his from the ground. Violet immediately emits a force field surrounding them, just as they pulled the trigger.

The bullet shot through the room, bouncing off of Violet's force fields, and bounced across the room, before the bullet pierced The Chief's shoulder. "Aaah!" he cried in agony. The two guards gasped at their mistake. They then approached him to see if he's alright. Immediately, Violet pushed the boys away.

"Go, run! Let's get to mom and dad!" she ordered, pushing them away, as they ran from the office. The Chief growled, and then from this desk, pulled out a Thompson submachine gun. "Get the hell back here!" he shouted as he ran after them and fired the Tommy.

The kids barely dodged several bullets to their heads, and one of them hit Dash's shoulder, but since Edna made these suits indestructible, he didn't have to worry about bullets hitting anywhere else but the head. By this point, other people inside the building were hearing the gunshots, and were running out in panic. Several police officers tried to defend the children, but they were immediately gunned down by the trio of cultists.

Eventually, Violet and Dash ran back to the interrogation room, where Bob and Helen were running outwards. "Kids, what is happening?" asked Bob. Donovan pointed to the direction of the trio. "The…th-the cult…t-th-they were here!" he whimpered out in fear. Helen and Bob looked up and saw the trio shooting at the other policemen. She then looked down at the children. Then she noticed Jack-Jack was missing.

"Wait, where is Jack-Jack?" she asked. Violet explained, "He teleported out of Dash's hands when Donovan screamed."

Bob and Helen looked at Dash in shock. "What were you kids doing?!" they said in unison. But they didn't get any answers, as a bullet rang past Bob. They flinched and turned to see The Chief walking towards them with his Tommy.

"Step back, Incredibles. That boy is ours!" The Chief said with malice. Immediately, Bob stepped forward with hands in front of him. "Why are you guys doing this? What did the Resurgence offer you that would make you turn against the citizens you're sworn to protect?!" he asked, shocked that the Chief would do this.

"Our father Barack offered me immortality and a chance for a peaceful life if I were to join them. The amount of criminals making everyday life miserable is getting tiresome. I want peace for this world! In order to do that," he said as he looked down at Donovan.

Donovan looked at him with shock, as his back began to glow a familiar purple. The Chief gasped and stepped back. Bob followed his gaze, and he, as well as everyone else, grew horrified at Donovan.

"Donovan, don't do that." Bob instructed. Donovan shook his head. "I can't. I have to protect you and myself." He said in fear, as the purple glow began to intensify, followed by a humming sound. Helen immediately hugged him and held him closely. "Don't, Donovan. This building will collapse. Remember back at the orphanage?" she asked in fear. Donovan's eyes widened as he remembered the attack two weeks ago, at how his purple beam sliced the collapsing building in multiple pieces, and how the fire melted almost half of his face. He wanted to listen to them, but he didn't want to risk the cult hurting his new friends.

Then, he noticed something crawling from behind them. It appeared to be a red skinned, with long nails and sharp teeth, and a posture similar to a gorilla or chimpanzee. The creature then lets out a familiar cry of anger and jumped at The Chief.

Donovan gasped as the creature made The Chief cry out in anger and the other two cultists step back in shock and horror. Taking the advantage, Helen stretched her fist out and punched the female guard, before she grabbed the gun, and clubbed the male guard unconscious. Dash smirked, and he super-sped over to The Chief, kicking him in the back of the leg. The Chief tripped, and the creature continued to bite at his arm.

"Jack-Jack! Come back to mommy!" Helen ordered. The creature looked at her, and pounced at her. "Mrs. Parr, look out!" Donovan called, reaching out towards her and intensifying the purple aura behind him, unaware that he blurted out her name by accident. Then, the creature turned back into a familiar baby as he landed on Helen's arms. Donovan looked at it in shock.

"That creature…was Jack-Jack?!" he asked. Helen nodded. "We'll explain later. Bob," she instructed, wincing that she called him by his secret identity. Bob ignored that flaw, and just approached The Chief. The Chief saw Bob lifting his fist, and his vision black out as he was punched in the face.

Now, the three cultists are down. Donovan looked on, making sure the three bad people are gone. Helen placed her hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at her. "Sweetie, they're done for now. You're safe now." She said. Donovan looked unsure, but he nodded, as he felt the purple aura from his back dissipating. The family inwardly sighed in relief; thankfully, that encounter didn't go as bad as it could've had Donovan used his purple beam or flame breath.

However, Donovan then began to grow upset once more, and he covered his face, before he began to cry. The family looked at him, and felt sorry for him. Helen handed Jack-Jack over to Violet, and she immediately hugged him again. "They…they almost got me…They almost…" Donovan whimpered as he leaned into the embrace once more. Helen nodded. "I know, sweetie. I know…please stop crying. You're okay now." She said, voice sounding like she was about to break. Truth be told; she actually was afraid that Donovan was almost taken away, had it not been for the kids.

Helen slowly shed a tear from her left eye, fearing what might have happened. The kids noticed, and immediately hugged the both of them as well. Bob looked at his family, and the crying Donovan. He sighed in pity for the boy; he wouldn't blame the boy for breaking down like that, as he was almost taken away. He was really happy the kids were there when the going gets tough. Then he shook his head and smiled to himself.

"Had we grown attached to this kid already?" he silently asked to himself. He didn't mind Donovan's company, but there was the fact that Donovan might not be staying with them forever. Plus, he still feared what Donovan might be capable of, should he somehow lose control of his powers like back at the orphanage. With a sigh, he turned to the cultist, seeing some surviving police officers approaching them, handcuffs ready. With a satisfied smug, he then approached his family and joined in to comfort Donovan.

* * *

At last, it was time to go. After an official apology from the station's police captain, as well as a testimony from Violet, since she was the one who was in the room when it was revealed that The Chief and the two guards were cultists in disguise, the Incredibles were sent on their merry way. Helen offered to stay with Donovan in the back for the trip back home. Bob allowed her, and so…that's where she was.

Right now, she was sitting between Donovan and Jack-Jack, the latter of whom, was looking at him mom happily. Donovan was just looking outside the window, remembering what had happened. He slightly shivered. Helen noticed, and asked him, "Are you cold, Donovan?"

Donovan shook his head, and then he sighed. "I'm…tired." He said. Helen nodded as she caressed his cheek. "We're all tired, sweetie. Don't worry; we're almost home." She assured. Donovan looked at her, and smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Parr…and everyone else here…for helping me." he thanked. Helen and everyone else smiled. Bob just chuckled.

"No need to thank us. We're just here to help." He replied, sounding like he was from the Glory Days. Helen looked at him and chuckled. "Oh, Bob…sometimes you never change." She said to herself. Donovan smiled as well, before he looked outside again, admiring the trees and beautiful sunset. He was happy he found some new friends he'd like to be with. Sure there's the issue with Violet, but that, they can work around.

The Incredibile continued on, as the Parrs drove on in silence back home, exhausted from everything that has happened today. Of course, this is only the beginning, but hey, it's the Incredibles. There's nothing they _can't_ do….right?

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone. Wow, longest chapter yet!**

 **So, I originally wanted to make this 2 separate chapters; one with the flashback with Bob and the others superheroes fighting Shin Godzilla, and the other with the interrogation scene. But I decided that it would flow better if they were connected.**

 **Also, I'd like to correct I've made in the previous author's note;**

 **The creature fissioning out of Shin Godzilla's tail…those weren't his offspring. That was his fifth form in response to being taken down by the military in the 2016 film. This might make The Incredibles and other supers fighting Shin Godzilla…very interesting. So yeah…**

 **That's all I have to say for this author's note. Hope you enjoy and take care!**


	7. The Aftermath

Once the Parrs made it back to their homes, they have changed back into their casual attires and they try to recuperate after what had happened at the Police Station…especially poor Donovan.

During the drive back, and for the next few hours, Donovan (with the exception of asking for where the bathroom is so he could shower), never said a word to anyone. Helen and Bob grow concerned for the little boy, as did their children. But there was not a lot they could do for the moment.

In Bob and Helen's bedroom, the two of them are in their pajamas, sitting down while looking glum. Bob looked at Helen, who was especially feeling guilty. Bob laid his hand on her left shoulder, and she turned to look at her.

"What's wrong, Helen?" he asked. Helen looked at him. "It's Donovan, Bob. He was almost taken away." She whimpered softly, rubbing her eyes with her hands. Bob nodded. "I know that, honey. But we got him back thanks to Violet." He assured with a smile. Helen looked at him and nodded. "Yes. But the fact that that man was a cult member disguised as the head of the police department. Why would he even join them?" she asked. Bob nodded in agreement.

"I know, He did say that he was tired of how criminals were making his life miserable, and they offered him, 'immortality' if he were to join. But WHY would he fall for their lies?" he asked. Helen shook her head and shrugged. "That's what I'M curious about!" she said, almost shouting at this point, before sighing to herself. Bob flinched at her tone, before he recomposed himself, and hugged her close to him.

"That doesn't matter now. What matters now is that Donovan is safe." He said, with assurance. Helen just sighed, nodding. The two of them remained hugging for a few seconds before Helen turned to Bob. "Now what? Now that we know that the Resurgence could be anyone and anywhere, there's a chance that Donovan might not trust anyone outside of us. What would happen when this is all over?" she asked.

"I don't really know, Helen. All I could think of is…maybe keep him inside this house. Anyways, we may not be able to keep him as one of our own." He explained. Helen looked at him, feeling shocked, yet knowing that what Bob is saying was true. Then, she slowly stood up. "I'm going to check on Donovan and see if I can get him to sleep. Anyways," she began, as she looked at the digital clock next to their bed. "it's almost time for bed." She finished as she stood up and began to walk towards the door. Bob straightened himself up as he was preparing to go with her.

"You want me to come with you?" he asked. Helen shook her head. "No need, Bob. YOU should get some sleep. You seriously look like what the kids told me you looked like, back when you had to stay here while I was helping Winston." She explains with a teasing smile.

Bob groaned and covered his face. "Ugh, that time was a nightmare. I don't wanna talk about it…" he complained. Helen briefly chuckled, forgetting momentarily her grievances of what happened today. Then, Bob lied back down. "Fine, I'll stay here. Besides, I think…no, I know he trusts you the most. You did help calm him down after all." He assured, exposing his face, showing a clean smile. Helen nodded. "Thanks, Bob." She assured before she stretched her head towards him and kissed him in the lips.

"Get some rest. I'll be back shortly." She instructed as she reeled her head back to normal before she walked towards the door. "Just don't be out too long, okay?" Bob requested, beginning to sound sleepy. Helen nodded before she left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donovan was lying on the couch, facing the ceiling while Dash was watching another cartoon. Jack-Jack was crawling along the floor, giggling happily as if nothing has happened. Donovan looked at him and sighed through his nose.

"How is Jack-Jack acting like nothing had happened beforehand?" he asked. Dash looked at him and shrugged. "He's only a baby. Besides, he was the one who stopped the Chief." He said with a smile. Donovan looked at him and smiled slightly. Jack-Jack looked at them and smiled at Donovan, whose smile brightened before Jack-Jack went back to playing with his business.

Eventually, Helen came by and sat next to Donovan gently. "Hey, Donovan. How are you?" she asked. Donovan looked at her and shrugged. "I've been better." He said. Helen nodded in understanding before she turned her attention to Dash.

"Dash. Why don't you take a shower? It's almost bedtime." She instructed. Dash pouted. "Aww…but I was finishing up watching this show." He complained. Helen just glared at him, not in the mood to argue. "Dash, not in front of our guest." She said sternly. Dash pulled back, for a bit, and then sighed in defeat. "Okay…see you later, Donovan." He said, before he got off the couch, and super-sped up the stairs. Helen and Donovan looked at where Dash went for a moment, before the latter sighed, eyes locked onto the TV. Helen just looked down at him, and frowned slightly, knowing all too well what's going through his mind…literally, as she could still hear and see what Donovan was thinking; him remembering being held by the Chief by the back of his neck, held at gunpoint.

Helen shook her head and looked at Donovan. "Donovan…I can still hear and see your thoughts." She reminded. Donovan widened his eyes for a moment before he sighed sadly. "Sorry…*sigh* You're not the first one to comment on that." He said. Helen looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean? Has this happened before?" she asked. Donovan nodded. "Yeah…I always had trouble trying to disconnect my link from other people. The only way I could do this was simply waiting for it to disconnect on its own." He explained as he lifted his head to look at Helen. "Ahh." Replied Helen.

Then, Helen gently wrapped her arms around his back, and lifted him, placing him on her legs. "Donovan, honey. Bob and I CANNOT apologize enough for what had happened back there, and for not being there by your side immediately." She apologized, running her hands on his scalp. Donovan looked at her.

"It's not your fault, Mrs. Parr." He assured. Helen shook her head. "It IS, Donovan. A child like yourself cannot be questioned by a police officer without an adult." She explained, holding him close to her. Donovan tilted his head. "I can't?" he asked. Helen shook his head. "No. That's the law." She added. "Oh…" Donovan replied before he looked down, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"Donovan?" asked Helen, after a few seconds of silence. Donovan clasped his hands together slowly and gulped. "Mrs. Parr? W-Why are they doing this? Why are people joining such terrible groups?" he asked, soon looking at Helen with a pleading look. Helen frowned some more before she adjusted Donovan and herself to make the both of them comfortable.

"I think…it might have something to do with our political climate right now." She explained. Donovan looked at her in intrigue. "Huh?" he asked. Helen sighed again. "I figured you didn't know of what's happening…" she muttered to herself, shaking her head. "Figure out what? Is something else going on?" he asked, clearly oblivious to what's going on elsewhere in this world. Helen looked at him and began to explain.

"We're near the middle of a missile crisis right now." She began. Donovan listened on with intrigue as Helen continued, "Right now, the United States and the Soviet Union are facing off in something called "The Cold War." Everyone is afraid because both the US and the Soviets have nuclear bombs at their disposal, ready to launch at a moment's notice." She explained, hands rubbing his back. Donovan listened to her and nodded in understanding of her reasoning…then he raised a brow in confusion of the Cold War.

"Cold War? Nucular bombs? Never heard of them." He said. Helen raised a brow. "First all, it's NU-CLEAR bombs. And second of all; she never told you?" she asked. Donovan shook his head. "No. She has a habit of hiding what's going on outside the orphanage, for she believes that kids like me should live in blissful ignorance. In fact, the only reason I figured out about the cult was by accident; when I walked into the room, she was watching the TV News, and it showed some members of the cult attacking a church." He explained, and Helen processed the information. Then, she shook her head.

"I, personally, believe that THAT'S probably why people are joining the Resurgence; because they are so afraid of what's happening that they need some sort of…comfort. Some relief, I think…I think it's a dumb choice." She finished. Donovan looked at here. "Wow…are all people like that?" she asked.

Helen thought of his question for a while, and then she looked at him sadly. "More than anyone would like to admit. That's…just human nature." She said sadly. "Oh…" he whimpered back, laying his head on Helen's shoulder, wrapping both of his arms around her waist. Helen responded with this by hugging him back.

For a long while, neither of them said a word to one another, just holding onto one another while the television continues to show the cartoon. Donovan felt tears wanting to come out, but he wanted to hold it in; he didn't want to cry anymore. He didn't want to be like those weak-willed humans who joined the cult out of fear. He wanted to be strong, just like Mrs. Parr is being towards him. He wanted all of this to end.

But he wasn't sure how. Every time he wants to help, he ends up destroying everything with his purple beam and fire breaths. With all that in mind, he just wasn't sure on how.

Helen looked down at him and noticed what he was thinking thanks to the link. With a sigh, she stretched her left arm to the remote, turned off the TV, and carefully lifted him up. "We'll get through this, Donovan. I promise that." She soothed. Donovan looked at her, and nodded, although he looked unsure of this promise, especially after the incident at the station.

Regardless, Helen carried Donovan up the stairs, and into the guest room, which is located just across the adult's bedroom. Donovan looked at the guest room; basic white coloring on the walls, with a gray rug on the floor. The bed itself seems rather huge, around king-sized. There are no windows since this room is located further inside the house than the others.

"This is where you will be sleeping from here on out, sweetie." Helen said as she placed him on the floor to get the bed ready for him. Donovan looked around and looks rather unimpressed. "I don't like it; it is too dull for me." he said. Helen nodded with a shrug. "I know, but it's a room we never really used since this is the Guest Room." he said. Donovan nodded in understanding.

"Okay," he replied before he climbed onto the bed once Helen was finished. Helen smiled and chuckled at seeing him climbing to the bed. "What?" asked Donovan. Helen shook her head. "Nothing concerning. It's just that seeing you crawling to bed…reminds me of my other kids." She said. Donovan just smiled. "Oh." He replied as he got himself adjusted. Then,

"You won't be far, right?" he asked. Helen shook her head. "Nope. Bob and I will be right there," she said, pointing to the door just across the hall. "RIGHT across the hall. If you need anything, we will be there for you." She assured.

"Thank you." Donovan said, with a small smile. Helen nodded before she leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "Remember that promise I made, back when we were at the hospital?" she asked.

Donovan knew what she was talking about…but he wasn't sure about it after the incident, and he was quick to tell her about this. "I'm not sure if that promise holds up anymore…especially after what happened back at the Station. Were it not for Violet, I could've gotten kidnapped." He said.

Helen sighed and frowned at the mention; she knew he was right. If they keep up with this routine, the chances of Donovan disappearing from her sight would be an inevitability. However, a determined resolution grew in her mind. With a glance, she smiled at him, and patted his cheek,

"You're right, Donovan. At some point, we're going to teach you how to defend yourself and control your powers even better than before. The last thing we need is a repeat of…the orphanage incident…" she said, sighing sadly at the terrible memory.

Donovan frowned, shivering at that awful memory. "Yeah…I don't want that happening again." He said. Helen nodded. "That's why we're gonna help you, little fella. From tomorrow onwards, we'll be helping you be stronger than you EVER were before. THAT, I can promise you." She declared triumphantly, poking him in the nose teasingly. Donovan giggled softly, before she gave him another small kiss on the forehead, and stood up.

"Sleep tight, chump." She said as she walked towards her door. "Good night, Mrs. Parr." Donovan replied as she turned off the lights and gently closed the door, leaving him alone in the dark.

Thanks to Donovan's night vision, he is not afraid of the dark. However, feeling alone still made him feel uneasy. Then, he shook his head, trying to get rid of the fear inside of him. "No…I'm going to be a strong boy from here on out. I'm not going to be a crybaby anymore. I'll be strong…for Mrs. Parr, Mr. Parr…and Mr. Dicker." He declared to himself, eyes narrowing in determination.

And with that determination in his mind, Donovan soon got himself comfortable, and soon fell asleep, ready to start a new day tomorrow…

* * *

Meanwhile, things are not as well in the Resurgence's hiding area;

Father Barack was in his office, banging his hands against the desk while shouting out "DAMNIT!" several times in anger. He had caught wind of the Chief's revelations and subsequent capture, and to say the least, he was infuriated.

"WE WERE SO CLOSE!" he shouted in anger. "IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR THAT "Incredibles" TEAM, WE WOULD HAVE HAD HIM! WE WOULD HAVE JUDGEMENT DAY ON OUR HANDS!" he ranted on as he felt his hands beginning to grow sore from all the banging. Eventually, he felt a pair of hands grabbing his left arm roughly.

"Barack. Calm down!" ordered his sister, Sister Bernice. Father Barack looked at her with a glare. "How can I calm down?! That superhero team and their blasted daughter had to intervene at the moment when we were just about to achieve victory!" he complained before he stopped for a moment before he covered his face with his hands. Sister Bernice can hear this, and she frowned in disappointment.

"Barack?" she asked. Father Barack then looked up at her and sighed in disappointment. "I'm sorry, Bernice." He said. Sister Bernice furrowed her brows and grasped his shoulder. "Barack, listen to me; our God did not give you that vision to free him and save us all just to have you just sit on your ass all night and mope about your previous defeats! What you need right now is a new plan." She said.

Father Barack looked at her. "How so? Direct approaches didn't work, and I'm not sure how I could convince the world to turn him in!" he said. Sister Bernice crossed her arms. "Maybe you shouldn't have shown the TV broadcasting system our god! Otherwise, we would've had a lot of support!" she chided. Father Barack sighed and shook his head before he face-planted onto his desk.

"Just calm down and maybe you will think of something." Sister Bernice assured as she patted him in the shoulder, before she walked away from the office, leaving Father Barack alone with his thoughts.

"Hmm…what can I do now? Maybe…" he pondered. Several ideas began to form in his mind. But none of them seemed suitable for his vision.

Then, a new idea formed in his mind. "Of course; I had spies working at the NSA. I could just order them to trace the Incredibles' location at the moment, and by THEN, we will have Donovan in our hands." He planned, looking at his hands and he clenched them into fists, a cheerful smirk growing.

"Yes…yes! Father Barack, you're a genius!" he cheered evilly, before he raised his hands upwards into the ceiling, looking at the portrait of Shin Godzilla before he began to chant a religious song in triumph, a bright, happy smile on his face, as he sang into the night…


End file.
